Capture My Heart
by You'reTheMoon
Summary: Jasper and Edward are ordered to kidnap Alice and Bella. What happens when the captors and captives fall for eachother? AU all human. Jasper/Alice and Bella/Edward
1. preface

Summary: Jasper and Edward are ordered to kidnap Alice and Bella. What happens when the captors and captives fall for eachother? AU all human. Jasper/Alice and Bella/Edward

**A/N:** My first fanfic, please dont be too rough on me! I hope you enjoy it. Oh and I know the title kinda sucks but I suck at making titles.

**disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or any of its characters. I am merely an over obsessive fan :)

* * *

_Preface_

**Edwards POV**

Life at the moment was not going well. I have definitely hated having to work for this stupid rich dude who clearly held too many grudges. But Jasper and I have no choice. We were stuck doing his illegal schemes. There was no way out.

Normally we would have sucked it up and just agree to his orders. But this one went too far. Kidnapping could lead to serious problems. We are not only inexperienced in this area of expertise, but we are also somewhat reluctant.

I honestly have little confidence that we will succeed. The Swans are a very wealthy and important family in Washington. Even if we did successfully capture them, search parties would be sent out everywhere and would find us easily.

To make things worse, we have only until the end of the week to do it. Its Monday, leaving 6 days to plan, observe and capture. I have never meant it more than right now when I say that Mondays truly suck.

* * *

**A/N: **I know its short but please review!! I've got the first chapter finished and most of the second and i will post it shortly. please tell me what you think. should i continue on?


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **so here's chapter one! please review and tell me what you think.

**disclaimer: **i dont not own twilight, i am merely an over obsessive fan ;)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one**

**Bellas POV**

I woke to the sound of someone banging on my door. I slowly opened my eyes and glanced at the clock. Ugh..5:30am was way too early for me.

"Come on Bella, get up already," Alice said as she banged on my door.

"I'm up, I'm up. Jeez Alice," I mumbled.

I sleepily walked over and opened my door. A far too hyper Alice walked in, still in her pajamas.

"Okay we only got a short amount of time to get you ready." She opened my closet. "I think you should wear ..."

"Alice," I cut her off."Shouldn't you be more concerned in getting yourself dressed first? You can go get yourself ready and I'll go back to sleep for another half hour."

Alice was like a sister to me. My family took her in after her parents died in a car crash and we've been best friends since we were little. But as much as I loved her, she was way to concerned with everyone else. Where that much energy comes from is still a mystery to me.

"Oh come on Bella, let me have my fun," she pleaded.

I sighed. I always gave in when she begged like that and she knew it. "Fine but I have to approve of the outfit. I'm going to take a shower."

"Yes!" she sqealed."Thank you Bella!"

I walked into my private bathroom and turned on the water. Living in a mansion definitely had its perks. My father Charlie Swan, was a very successful lawyer. We moved here to Forks when I was five. I met Alice in kindergarten and my father officially adopted her five years later when her parents died.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked into my room and found that Alice had layed out a pair of jeans and a dark purple sweater she got me for christmas.

After I got dressed, I went to blow dry my hair and apply very simple makeup. Just some eyeliner and mascara.

I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat.

"Ah Bella I wanted to do your hair today," Alice said as she entered the kitchen. She was dressed in jeans and a fitted red shirt. Her black hair sticked out everywhere as usual and her hazel eyes really popped out with the eye makeup she wore.

"I said you could dress me, not do a complete makeover."

She just sighed and grabbed a bowl of cereal. After we finished eating, we quickly finished some homework we didn't do and headed out the door.

We arrived at school with ten minutes to spair. Luckily we had all but two classes together. The day went by slowly and boringly. Pretty much your typical Tuesday. Not quite as bad as Mondays, but still too far from Friday.We met up at the car after school.

"Hey Bells how was your last two classes?"

"Ugh same as usual. Boring lectures and the annoying Mike Newton asking me out." She laughed.

I got in and started the car, while Alice chose a station on the radio. As we pulled out of the parking lot, I noticing a silver volvo behind us.

"Is there a new student Alice?" I asked. Nobody in Forks had that nice of a car except us and two other students who have mustangs.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"No reason. I just didn't recognize that volvo behind us." In a small town like Forks, everyone knows almost everyone. She shrugged.

We got home and relaxed awhile before doing our homework. After dinner I went upstairs to listen to music before falling asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night feeling hot. I went over and opened my window. I peered outside. As I turned to walk back to bed, I heard a nosie outside. I shrugged it off. _Its nothing_. _Just the wind_.

Oh how very wrong I was.

* * *

A/N: i know it was kinda boring but it will pick up soon. promise!! reviewplease )


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay so things start picking up in this chapter as bella and alice are taken. I tried making this one longer. tell me what you think! reviews :)

**disclaimer: **i do not own twilight. As much as i would love to call jasper mine ;) it wont happen.

**

* * *

****Chapter two**

**Jaspers POV**

Today is Friday, the day we would act. We have been observing the Swan girls at a distance since Tuesday and decided today would be the best day.

At first, we had no clue how to go about kidnapping them. Then, we heard that a dance was being held at the school on Friday. We figured it would be easiest to overtake them in the dark school parking lot, rather than at their home.

And so here we were, sitting in Edwards volvo waiting for our victims to enter the parking lot. It was only 8pm and I was already getting impatient. I just want to get this over with, but who knows how long they'll be in there.

**Alices POV**

After a long day at school, we finally got home. We had a few hours before the dance, leaving plenty of time to get ready. I had finally convinced Bella to come, after excessive whining and pleading from me.

Luckily it's a non-formal dance, so I won't have to force Bella into a pair of heels, not to mention worrying about her hurting herself walking in them. Of course she didn't need the heels for that. She was just naturally clumsy.

I decided to wear dark jean capris with a brown shirt and white cami underneath. I paired it with simple brown flats.

Bella chose light blue jeans with a dark blue shirt and blue suede ballet flats. We finished getting ready and headed out the door.

**Bellas POV**

When we entered the school dance, I was suprised at how packed it was already. Why this many people liked to dance confuses me. Of course that could just be because I am in no way graceful. At all.

I scanned the room for our friend Angela. I found her sitting at a table across the room and headed over to her, with Alice at my heals.

"Hey Angela!" I said.

"Hey Bella, Alice." We sat and talked for awhile until a guy named Ben from my English class came over and asked Angela to dance. How sweet. She really deserved someone that would make her happy.

"Bella," Alice whined, "Don't you wanna go dance at all?"

I sighed. She knew I hated dancing.

"Alice, I can't even walk without injuring myself, let alone dance."

"Oh come on Bells." I looked over and saw Mike Newton a few tables away.

"Fine," I suddenly agreed. Anything to avoid _him. _She looked over in his direction and smirked before pulling me out onto the dance floor.

We danced for a bit, me being very careful not to injure the entire student body, until I got thirsty and said I needed a drink. Alice caught up with Angela and Ben as I walked over to the refreshment tables. I hadn't taken more than a small sip when I saw Mike headed in my direction.

_Just my luck._ I had successfully avoided him all night so far and was not gonna end that trend anytime soon. I quickly dashed out the door into the parking lot.

I sighed with relief as I glanced back and saw Jessica occupying his attention. I leaned against the wall of the building, gulping my whole glass of punch down. Boy was it hot in there.

I closed my eyes and smiled as the wind picked up slightly. It sure felt good. I don't know how long I stood like that until I suddenly felt a tug on my arm.

My eyes shot open to see a pair of striking green eyes before I was suddenly blindfolded. I panicked. What was happening? _Oh god, oh god. _I'm being _kidnapped. _My scream was muted as a pale white hand shot firmly to my mouth and another pair grabbed me roughly by the arms, tying them together.

My feet were suddenly off the ground and I yelped in suprise. I could feel myself being thrown over someones back. I screamed again until something was planted on my mouth. Duct tape no doubt. I started kicking and pounding my fists as hard as I could. Of course it did no good, with me being a scrawny 17 year old girl

Why was this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? Why _me_?

**Alices POV**

When we arrived at the dance, there were already tons of people there. I followed Bella over to Angelas table and sat down.

"Hey Angela!" Bella said.

"Hey Bella, Alice." After talking for a bit, Angela went to dance with a guy named Ben. I couldn't help but get excited. Maybe if he asked her out I could help get her ready! Lord knows Bella dosen't let me do it enough.

I turned to Bella. "Bella," I whined, "Don't you wanna go dance at all?"

She sighed. "Alice, I can't even walk without injuring myself, let alone dance."

"Oh come on Bells."

She looked over to a nearby table. " Fine."

I glanced over to where she was looking before. I smirked as I pulled her out to the dance floor. She'd do anything to avoid Mike Newton.

We danced for a bit and Bella fortunatley did not hurt herself or anyone around us. After awhile though, Bella got thirsty and headed over to the refreshment tables, while I went over to Angela and Ben.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Hey Alice, this is Ben," Anegela said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," I said and shook his hand.

"Ang, I'm gonna go get a drink. Want something?" She shook her head."Okay. I'll be right back," he said.

I sat down and smiled as Angela watched Ben leave.

"So?" I asked.

"So what?"

"You and Ben huh?" I smiled as she sqealed with delight.

"He is so great! He actually listens to me and he is so cute!" Angela said with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. So do you have your eye on anyone?" she asked.

"No." To be honest, there wasn't anyone who truly interested me.

Ben came back and we chatted for awhile, until it occurred to me that Bella hadn't come back.

"Hey Ben, did you see Bella at the refreshment tables?" I asked.

"No. I didn't," he replied.

I stood up. "I'll see you guys later then. I'm gonna go look for her."

"Okay, bye Alice," Angela said and waved as I walked away.

I walked over towards the refreshments and sure enough, Bella wasn't to be found. I saw Jessica talking with Mike and decided to ask if they knew anything.

"Hey Jess, have you seen Bella around?" I asked. Before she could answer, Mike spoke up.

"I haven't talked to her all night," he pouted. "It seems like she disappears everytime I'm about to go up to her."

I rolled my eyes. Boy was he _clueless_. "Um yeah...anyway have you seen her Jessica?" I asked again.

"Hmm. I think I saw her walk outside for some fresh air," she replied.

"Okay. Thanks!"

I walked quickly away, already irritated with Mike, and headed towards the door. As I walked outside, I felt a cool breeze wash over me. It sure felt good, especially after being in that hot, sweaty gym.

But I didn't see Bella anywhere. I figured she must have went to the car to hide from Mike. Trying to remember where we parked, I walked down the first row of cars. I saw our car at the end of the row and continued walking towards it.

I was only four cars away when suddenly someone hit me from behind. I stumbled and would have fell, if two strong arms hadn't pulled me up roughly, pulling my arms behind me. I screamed and tried to break their hold on me, but it was no use.

They tied my hands together and duct taped my mouth shut, before I could scream again. I knew I had no chance of escaping, but I still continued to struggle, hoping to break out of their grasp. Still no luck.

A boy, who looked not much older than me, with messy bronze hair, appeared in front of me, before blindfolding me. My feet were then lifted off the ground and I was thrown over someones back. I kicked as hard as I could, now wishing that I had worn heels, so that I would at least have been able to cause some damage to the people taking me.

I heard a car door open and was then pushed inside of a vehicle. I heard someone breathing heavily next to me. Thats when a thought occurred to me. I took my arm and started rubbing it across my mouth, successfully peeling the duct tape off.

"Bella?"

**A/N: **so there you have it. please tell me what you think!! and sorry if they aren't in character. i'll try my best to stay true to the characters


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **wow thanks for the reviews guys i appreciate the support. i tried making this chapter long because i wont be able to update for about a week, give or take. oh and i fixed a mistake in chap. 2 so that alice was able to get the tape off before talking to bella. sorry if i confused anyone buts its better now. :) haha ** enjoy!**

**disclaimer: **i do not own twilight. 'nough said.

**chapter 3**

**Bellas POV**

After being kidnapped in the parking lot, I was pushed into the back of a vehicle. I had no idea where I was or how long I had been there. I knew we couldn't have gone far because we didn't drive off anywhere. While sitting and waiting for something to happen, I had successfully removed the duct tape off my mouth, by rubbing my arm at the edge of the tape, peeling it off.

After unsuccessfully trying to untie my hands and escape, I heard the door open once more. I could hear someone being pushed in before the door closed again. I could feel the person trembling beside me. So they've taken someone else. I still couldn't figure out _why._

"Bella?" Oh no. I know that voice.

"Alice!" I whispered back.

"Oh Bella! Not you too! I'm so scared! What are we.." she stopped talking as we heard two car doors open and close again. As the car started up, I could feel Alice's small body press closer to me. I could practically feel the terror radiating off of her.

Our captors hadn't said one word in all the time we were taken or when they got in the car. The ride was silent, which strangley increased my anxiety. I tried to think of way to some how comfort Alice. It was unnerving to see her usually happy self so frightened. But I could think of nothing, for I had little hope myself. Luckily she fell asleep after awhile.

After what felt like hours, one of the men spoke up.

"How much farther?" the voice asked. He talked so quietly that I had to lean forward to hear more clearly.

"Not much. Maybe an hour at most," a velvety voice whispered back. A million questions popped in my head. Where were we? Where are we going? What were they going to do to us? And why the hell _did_ they take us?

After what I assume was an hour, the car came to a slow stop. There was a moment of silence before I heard to car doors open and close simultaneously. I nudged Alice, who was leaning against me,and tried to wake her up.

I nudged her again, harder this time, and I felt her stretch her legs.

"Bella?"

"We've stopped Alice. I don't know where we are." I could hear that my voice was shaky.

"Whatever happens Bells, I love you. You are the best friend I could ever ask for."

I fought back tears. "Same to you Alice. I love you like a sister," I managed to choke out.

The door next to me opened, as did the one beside Alice. I instinctivly pushed closer to my friend. I resisted as two arms wrapped around my waist, picking me up and out of the car. I was set on the ground and felt a hand on my back, pushing me forward.

I didn't even bother fighting against him, I knew he would end up winning. After walking a short distance, I was halted and heard a door open just ahead of me, before I was pushed forward once more.

And even in a time like this, I managed to be a klutz and nearly trip walking through the doorway. An arm shot around my arm, pulling me up before I made contact with the floor. I shrugged the arm off and was once again pushed onward.

"Step up," a velvety voice said closely behind me. I did as I was told and walked up the stairs, managing to not fall. Another door opened before I was pushed inside. I stumbled and this time did fall, landing on my side, as the door slammed shut. I heard it lock.

"Ah!" Alice yelped as she tripped over my legs and fell beside me.

"Oh, sorry Al."

"It's fine," she said. After an uncomfortable silence, I decided to speak up.

"So uh, maybe we should try and get these blindfolds off," I suggested quietly.

"Okay." I felt her move closer to me. "Here I'll try and get yours off and you can get mine," she said.

I felt her hands touch my cheek before finding the blindfold. Her fingers went under it before pulling it up and off my eyes.

I sighed with relief, happy that I could see again. I looked around to see we were in an empty room, with no windows and only a small lamp in the corner.

I quickly helped Alice get her blindfold off and then started to try untying her hands. I finally got it off and she did the same for me.

She sighed. "What do you think will happen to us?"

"I have no clue." We sat for awhile, lost in our thoughts, when we heard the door being unlocked.

A boy, around our age walked in. He was tall, with bronze unruly hair and the striking green eyes I remembered from the school parking lot. He seem suprised to find us untied.

He carried two water bottles and a plate with two sandwiches on it. He set them down, without making eye contact or acknowledging either of us, before walking back out, locking the door once more.

I glanced at Alice. "Do you think its safe to eat?" I asked.

"I don't know. But we can't starve to death." She shrugged before picking up a sandwich and taking a bite. I decided to do the same.

**Alices POV**

We ate the sandwiches quickly. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I saw the food in front of me.

I had slept in the car, so I was fully awake. But I could tell Bella was exhausted and she fell asleep soon after eating. I know that I should have been feeling scared but in all honsesty, I was bored out of my mind. The room was plain and contained nothing but a small lamp.

I stood up, needing to stretch my legs. I walked across the room, and heard voices come from outside the room. I pressed my ear to the door.

"What did he say?" a quiet voice asked. So their working for someone else?

"He said to stay put for about a week. Then he'll call us with new instructions," a second voice said. Oh man! Don't tell me we'd be couped up in this room for a whole _week_!

"That's it? Man this sucks," the first voice exclaimed.

"Yeah well I'm gonna get some sleep. The drive tired me out. I fed them already so you'll need to get the plates back." Then suddenly the door was being unlocked. I jumped out of the way just as the door opened, revealing a tall blonde guy.

He was in all honesty, gorgeous! He had amazing blue eyes and a strong body. His honey colored hair was messy, but it seemed to fit him.

He looked at me, suprised that I was just in front of the door. I only stared back at him, before slowly moving to sit back by Bella. I picked up the plates, as he approached and handed them to him.

He looked at me curiously as he took them. He looked at me a moment longer before walking out the door, closing and locking it behind him.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. Well that was awkward.

A/N: theres chapter 3. what did you think?? reviews please!! :)


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **thanks so much for the reviews! i'm excited that people enjoy my story. haha. sorry i havent updated in awhile! but **enjoy!**

**disclaimer: **only in my wildest dreams do I own twilight.

**chapter 4**

**Jaspers POV**

After locking the girls up, Edward and I finally got the chance to relax. The week had been extremely stressful, and I was happy to have nothing to do. I grabbed a book and started to read, while Edward took a quick shower. He then brought food to our two captives and then sat beside me.

"So..." he said. I looked up from my book. I could tell something was wrong.

"What is it Edward?" I sighed.

"What makes you think theres something wrong?" I gave him a look."Okay fine. I'm just...wondering, well worrying really about what Billy is gonna make us do. I mean, kidnap sure, but what if he, I mean what if he wants us to _kill_ them?" I could feel the worry coming from him. I was honestly afraid of the exact same thing, but I couldn't let him know that. Someone had to stay calm.

"Let's just worry about right now, okay? Let's not get ourselves worked up over something that may or may not happen."

"Yeah, alright," he replied. I could tell he was still worried though. There was a moment of silence before Edward's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Edward spoke into the phone.

"Yes," he said. There was a pause as the person on the line spoke.

"Okay," he said nodding, before hanging up. He got up off the coach and walked into the hallway. I followed him.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said to stay put for about a week. Then he'll call us with new instructions," Edward replied. Great, another fun week. Not.

"That's it? Man this sucks!"

"Yeah well I'm gonna get some sleep. The drive tired me out. I fed them already so you'll need to get the plates back," Edward said, walking away.

I went and unlocked the door. As I opened it, I saw one of the girls jump back, the door just missing her. I looked at her in suprise. Looking at her now, I realized how pretty she was. She was small, with pixie like features. She had short, black hair and pale skin with gorgeous hazel eyes. I stood staring at her and she stared back.

I snapped out of my trance as she slowly backed away and sat beside her friend. I went forward, remembering I was here for the plates. I was shocked when she picked them up and handed them to me. I looked at her curiously, before taking them and walking back out. I went to the kitchen and put the plates in the sink. I leaned against the counter and closed my eyes. _You should not feel that way about her_, I told myself. _You can't._

**Alices POV**

I took a deep breath, clearing my thoughts. I wasn't attracted to him. I _couldn't be_ attracted to him. I was only temporarily stunned by his beautiful blue eyes...no! I just need to remember that he kidnapped Bella and I. I must hate him. Thats right. I hate him. I mean, I hate _them_.

I was so lost in my mental battle against myself, that I hadn't even noticed that Bella woke up.

"Alice?" I jumped up.

"Holy crap Bella! You scared the hell out of me," I yelled. She just laughed.

"Sorry Alice," she chuckled. I glared at her, sitting down once more.

"How long have you been up?" I asked.

"Just a few minutes." We sat for awhile, just thinking. There really wasn't much else to do. Finally Bella spoke.

"I'm sorry Alice," she said quietly.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For getting us kidnapped!" she exclaimed."If I hadn't been such a wimp and avoided Mike, we wouldn't even be here. You wouldn't have come looking for me in the parking lot and..." I placed a hand on top of hers.

"Bells," I said shaking my head. It was so like Bella to blame herself. "This is not your fault," I said firmly. "Something tells me these guys would have gotten us regardless of anything we would have done. Trust me." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I guess that makes sense," she said.

"But you know," I said. "Its gonna suck being stuck in here for a whole week!" I said changing the subject.

"How do you know we'll be here for a week?" she asked confused. I quickly told her what I over heard while she was asleep.

"Won't that be fun," she said sarcastically. I laughed for the first time in what felt like forever.

"What do you think will happen when, you know, nature calls?" I asked still laughing.

"They just couldn't have locked us in a bathroom," Bella replied, frowning slightly.

"Well they came in twice already, so they are bound to do it again soon."

"Twice?" she asked.

"Yeah, while you were sleeping, a second guy came in to get the plates," I replied, trying not to blush as I thought about him. I was embarrassed about having those thoughts. Especially about _him_ of all people. But Bella noticed.

"Alice are you blushing? I thought that was my job?" she laughed. I laughed with her nervously. Before she could say anything more, the door was being unlocked.

**Edwards POV**

I had trouble sleeping. I was tired and exhausted but I just couldn't get to sleep. Giving up, I got out of bed and walked down the hallway. I walked into the living room, where Jasper was reading.

"Hey, couldn't sleep?" he asked, looking up from his book.

"No. Not at all."

"Well I was thinking that we should..." he started before there was a scream from upstairs. We looked at eachother before running up the stairs.

"Holy crap Bella! You scared the hell out of me," a voice screamed. I heard a faint chuckle, as I neared the door.

"Sorry Alice," another voice said laughing. I just looked at Jasper before leaning closer, listening. I'm usually not one to invade others privacy, but I kidnapped them so why not?

"How long have you been up?" the first voice asked, Alice I assumed from what the other girl said.

"Just a few minutes," the second voice said, who I assumed was Bella from what Alice said. There was a short silence before the voice of Bella spoke up.

"I'm sorry Alice," she said quietly.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For getting us kidnapped!" she exclaimed." If I hadn't been such a wimp and avoided Mike, we wouldn't even be here. You wouldn't have come looking for me in the parking lot and..." Jasper and I looked at eachother.

"Bells, this is not your fault. Something tells me these guys would have gotten us regardless of anything we would have done. Trust me." I felt the guilt wash over me.

"I guess that makes sense," she said.

"But you know," Alice said. " Its gonna suck being stuck in here for a whole week!"

"How do you know we'll be here for a week?" Bella asked before Alice told her of hearing our conversation. I made a mental note to be quieter.

"Won't that be fun," Bella said sarcastically.

"What do you think will happen when, you know, nature calls?" Alice asked. I heard laughter in her voice. Jasper and I looked away, feeling uncomfortable.

"They just couldn't have locked us in a bathroom," Bella replied.

"Well they came in twice already, so they are bound to do it again soon."

"Twice?" she asked.

"Yeah, while you were sleeping, a second guy came in to get the plates," Alice replied.

"Alice are you blushing? I thought that was my job?" Bella laughed. I gave Jasper a curious look, who refused to meet my eyes.

I decided to save Jasper from anymore embarrassment, for now anyway, and opened the door.

The two girls looked at us, with blank expressions.

"Uh, does anyone need to use the...facilities?" I asked trying to find an appropiate word and feeling a bit uncomfortable. I saw the girl with brown hair and eyes blush slightly. Remembering their conversation, I assumed she must be Bella.

The small pixie-like girl, Alice, I suspect, just glared our way, and nodded once. I gestured toward the doorway and the two girls stood tenatively, before walking slowly through the door.

Jasper and I stood closely by, making sure they couldn't escape. They walked in together and closed the door, while we waited outside. I felt kind of silly having to escort them to the bathroom, but I knew I had no other choice. I heard whispers from within but couldn't make out what they were saying. The door opened once more and they walked out. After we locked them back in, I went to my room, laying on the bed.

After thinking over the days events, I quickly drifted off into a light sleep.

**Alices POV**

After our kidnappers locked us back in, Bella and I fell into another silence. I hate silence. It makes it too easy to think. And if I start thinking, I'll panick. And now is not the time to start panicking. I want to be brave.

I have no clue how long we've been here or even what time it is. I was quickly becoming restless. Who knew being kidnapped would be so _boring_. I know I should be scared and not complaining about boredom, but the more I think about it, I really don't feel in danger. As strange as it sounds, I don't feel afraid, just really pissed.

I sighed heavily, hoping to get Bella's attention. I sighed again, louder this time. I started tapping my fingers against the wall. I looked over to see Bella glaring at me, clearly annoyed. Perfect. Irritating Bella will probably be the most fun I will have in this room, and I can do it well.

I walked over to the lamp and sat down next to it. I saw Bella eyeing me curiously. I grabbed the chain that turned the lamp on and off and tugged. The light went off, leaving a pitch black room. I tugged again, turning it back on and tugged again, and again, and again, and...again.

"Alice!" Bella said, irritated."Cut it out! I know you are bored. I get it! But my god, stop trying to annoy me just for the sake of doing something!" She knew me to well.

"Sorry Bells" I sighed."I'm just so bored..."

"I know Alice." She closed her eyes and we were back to the silence. Ugh. I stood up and walked over to the door, placing my ear on the crack. Maybe I could listen in on them again. At first I heard nothing, but then a faint voice came from down the hall. I strained, trying to hear better.

"Don't worry Rosalie, we're fine." Oh please, I do believe those who are kidnapped are the ones who suffer, not the other way around. The voice said something more, but I couldn't make it out. There was a pause and then he talked again. He must be on the phone.

"Be safe, please. And look after Esme." Another pause."I'll tell Edward you say hi. Love you sis. Be safe." So one was named Edward. Well if we do escape, at least I have a name.

"Alice?" I jumped.

"Damn Bella! Stop doing that!"

"What are you doing exactly?" she laughed.

"Nothing just trying to hear _anything_ from the outside world. _Anything_ outside this room."

She nodded understandingly. "Well I'm gonna try and sleep. You should do the same," she said with a yawn. I nodded and laid down beside her.

I wasn't really tired, but I might as well sleep. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll sleep through the whole week.

**A/N: **so what did you think? sorry again for the wait, but i was pretty busy and then I kinda went blank when I came back to write and..i'll stop rambling now. please review :)


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **yay quick update!! haha. thanks for the reviews and for favoriting my story! It means ALOT to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

**disclaimer: **if i owned twilight, i'd be an amazing writer.

**chapter 5**

**Edwards POV**

The week went by dreadfully slow. There was so little to do, that I ended up reading the same book three times. We had very little contact with our captives, only going near them when necessary.

Today is Monday and we had just gotten a call, informing us of where our next location would be. Apparently, it was not good to stay put in one area for too long. And so, Jasper and I started getting what little belongings we had with us and packed it up in the car.

It was only 8:30am when we finished, but we wanted to leave as soon as possible. Partly, so we would arrive earlier, and partly because we were eager to leave this place.

Jasper and I grabbed the blindfolds and rope and headed up the stairs to grab the two girls. I unlocked the door and opened it, finding one girl, Bella I remember from a conversation I overheard, sleeping next to the petite Alice. Alice was staring at a wall, obviously bored out of her mind. Not that anyone could blame her.

She looked our way, sensing our presence. "Wake her up," I said, trying to sound as commanding as possible.

She narrowed her eyes but did as she was told. She shook the sleeping girl beside her. I couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked as she slept. She was usually timid and shy around us, not that I blame her though. I mean we _did_ kidnap them. But here she looked almost angelic, more beautiful than I had noticed before.

The girl, Bella, stirred but did not awaken. Alice shook her again. "Bella," she said softly. Still nothing. "Bella, come on," she said again, growing slightly impatient. Alice sighed.

Alice glanced up at us before yelling "Bella! Get up!" Bella jumped up glaring at Alice. I was simply suprised by the volume that came from such a small person.

"Damn Alice!" Bella said. "What was that for?" She then seemed to notice us and my eyes locked with her deep brown, before I looked quickly away.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Right, uh, we're leaving so give me your hands," I said, shaking off the odd feeling I had looking into Bellas eyes. They didn't respond, so I went forward, grabbing Bellas arms firmly tying them behind her back, before blindfolding her. Jasper did the same to Alice.

We lead them down the stairs and into the volvo. Jasper and I got in and I started the car, silently.

We drove for an hour before I finally became fed up with the silence and decided to play some music. What was the harm in that? I already had my ipod hooked up to the radio and pushed play. I kept the volume low, so you could only hear it faintly.

We continued driving for another hour or so, with the classical music faintly playing. I glanced over at Jasper. He was looking out the window, deep in thought. I knew he was worried about his sister, Rosalie. I was too.

I looked in the mirror, catching a glimpse of the two girls occuyping the backseat. Alice was leaning against Bella, much like the night we had kidnapped them. I couldn't tell if she was awake, due to the blindfold. I could tell Bella was awake, for I could faintly hear her humming Clair De Lune as it played on my ipod.

I couldn't stop the small smile that crept onto my lips. _So she likes Debussy_, I thought. I must say, I found it refreshing.

**Bellas POV**

After driving for awhile in complete and utter silence, I heard music turn on. It was very quiet, but loud enough so that I could recognize the songs that played. I was slightly suprised that it was classical music.

Shortly after, I felt Alice lean against me. I heard a faint sigh escape her mouth. I wanted to say something to her, but I didn't feel comfortable around _them_. So I said nothing and continued listening to the music.

I didn't recognize all of it, but I did know a few songs. Listening to the music, I thought about where we might be. I had no clue if we were even in Washington anymore. I was irritated, too, that we still had to where these blindfolds. I really hated not being able to see anything.

The song that was playing ended and the next one started. I smiled. It was Clair De Lune, one of my favorites. The song was beautiful and always made me feel at peace, even in this situation. I began humming the tune softly.

When the song ended, I fell silent once more. We drove for what felt like many, many more hours. We stopped only twice, once for the bathroom and once for some food. Only in that empty bathroom were we out of their sight. We finally stopped, arriving at our destination...wherever it might be.

We were pulled out of the car, just like the night we were kidnapped. I was pushed forward by the familiar strong hands and managed to not trip walking through the doorway.

"Step up," said the familiar velvety voice, and I did. After making it up the stairs (thankfully not falling), I was turned to the right and then pushed through a doorway after I heard it open.

Suprisingly, I felt my hands being untied and my blindfold taken off. I suppose they figured we'd get them off anyway. I squinted, my eyes adjusting to the light, even though it was already growing dark. I saw that this room was bigger than the last and had a window at the far end. I looked over, seeing the blonde man untying Alice. When she was free, she looked over at me, before walking over and sitting down against the wall. I did the same, closing my eyes as I sat down beside her.

I heard the door shut and opened my eyes. What I found suprised me. Sitting at the opposite side of the room, was the bronze haired, green-eyed captor. _He must be staying_ _so we don't escape out the window_, I thought. As he stared out the window, I took the time to inspect him. He was tall and had strong muscles, but was not too big. He was breathtaking! What intrigued me the most however, was his eyes. They were intense and a dazzling shade of green.

As if feeling my eyes on him, he turned his head toward me, and green locked with brown. His gaze was so intense that I had to look away. I felt the blush creep onto my cheeks.

I glanced at Alice, who was watching me intently. Oh great, even Alice caught me staring. My blush deepened. Who knew that was even possible.

**Alices POV**

We had arrived, and after being pushed up a flight of stairs, I felt my hands being untied. Once they were free, my blindfold was taken off, revealing the blonde captor in front of me. I was careful not to make eye contact with him. I knew if I did, feelings that I shouldn't be feeling, might appear.

I glanced over at Bella, before walking and sitting against the wall. I looked around the room. It was larger than the last and actually had a window. Bella sat beside me and closed her eyes. I watched as the bronze haired man sat at the opposite end of the room, while the blonde walked out, closing and locking the door. I figured they wanted to keep us from jumping out the window.

I gazed out the window, seeing only trees and a silver vovlo. I turned back toward Bella, to find her staring at our captor. I watched curiously as he turned his head and met her gaze. They stared at eachother before Bella looked away, blushing. She saw that I was watching her and blushed even deeper.

I returned my gaze to the man across the room, who was still watching Bella. He saw me looking at him and quickly turned away. I looked back out the window.

I sighed. Sure we had a window this time, but I was still completely bored. And we had only been here for a short while. And now with him in here, Bella and I couldn't even talk freely and comfortably to eachother. This thought saddened me more.

After a long silence, I couldn't stand it anymore. Screw him. I turned to Bella.

"Bella," I whined.

She looked at me. "Yes Alice, I know you're bored," she replied quietly. "But there is nothing I can do about that."

I sighed and stood up. I began pacing back and forth across the room. _Man this sucks_, I thought. And to make things worse, I began to feel hungry. I sat back down, pulling my arms across my stomach as it growled.

The captor looked my way before reaching in his pocket and pulling out a bag of chips. He tossed them toward me and went back to looking out the window.

Feeling no embarrassment (as I'm sure Bella would), I eagerly opened the bag to eat the chips. After sharing with Bella, I began to feel tired and drifted off to sleep, my head in Bellas lap.

**A/N: **Yay? Nay? what did ya think? Things will start to heat up as they start spending more time together in the same room. please review!! reviews motivate me :)


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **thanks again for the reviews! i even got the whole giddy smile when i read them :) hope you enjoy this chapter!

**disclaimer: **i am not the brilliant stephenie meyer.

**Chapter 6**

**Bellas POV**

Alice had fallen asleep in my lap. Not wanting to wake her, I was stuck in this position until she awoke on her own.

I sat quietly, looking out the window, watching the trees sway slightly in the wind. I was happy that I would now have a slight idea of the time. I was growing tired, but couldn't seem to fall asleep in this position. I finally gave up, and decided to move Alice.

Very carefully, I lifted her head and pushed her gently off my lap and laid her next to me. She stirred, but did not awaken. After setting her down, I looked up to see two green eyes look quickly away from me.

I shrugged it off, too tired to feel self conscious and laid next to Alice, falling asleep quickly.

I awoke to the sound of rain against the window. I opened my eyes slowly, my eyes adjusting to the light.

I saw Alice sitting under the window, watching the raindrops fall. I noticed that the bronze haired man was no longer there, but the blonde was in his place. His arms were crossed and he was staring at the wall ahead of him.

I stretched my arms over my head, yawning and sitting up. Alice looked over at me and smiled slightly before returning her gaze to the window.

After sitting in silence for awhile (what a surprise there) I turned to see the door being unlocked and the bronze haired man coming in with three plates of food. He set them down, before handing a book to the blonde man. I heard him mutter a quiet thanks, before the door was closed once more.

Alice practically lept across the room at the food. For such a small person, she sure had an apetite.

"Hungry Alice?" I asked, momentarily forgetting about the other person in the room. There was too much tension in the room anyway.

She looked up from her sandwich, smiling sheepishly. "You have no idea," she replied.

I smiled before walking over and grabbing my plate. "So how long have you been up?" I asked.

"Mmm, awhile now. Sorry for falling asleep on you. I must say you were quite comfortable." I smiled.

"It's fine," I stated simply.

After eating, I walked back over to the wall, sitting and leaning against it. Alice returned to the window. That's when I saw the guy move over, grab his plate of food and walk back over to his side of the room.

I looked at the book that was beside him. I recognized the cover. Wuthering Heights, one of my favorites. I sighed, wishing that I had a book to read. He noticed me staring longingly at the book but quickly avoided making eye contact with me.

After what I assume was a few hours, the other guy came back in and the blonde left. I figured they must be on shifts, so the other could sleep and whatnot. Before the blonde man left, he spoke quietly to the other. I wasn't able to make out what was said.

And so we sat in the quiet room like before, doing nothing while the green eyed man read from the same book that the other did. I became slightly irritated watching as he read from one of _my_ favorites, while we were stuck in the land of boredom.

And as I expected, the day went by agonizingly slow, before I fell asleep during the night. When I woke, I found a copy of Wuthering Heights next to me.

**Alices POV**

The next two days went by much like the first. The guys would take shifts watching us in the room and would bring us food 3 times a day. We were silent most of the time, never talking to our captors and Bella and I spoke very little to eachother. We still had nothing to do. Bella was given however, a book to read. After she read, she gave it to me, but I finished it quickly.

But on the third day in our new location, I spoke for the first time to our blonde kidnapper. I woke up early, just as the sun began to rise. Bella was still asleep. I opened by eyes and sat up, stretching my legs out. I noticed it was only Bella and I in the room, but the door was cracked open. I got up quietly and walked over, looking through the crack.

I saw our two kidnappers just in front of the door, talking quietly.

I heard the bronze haired one speak first. "I just got a call," he said. "He told us to stay put until he calls again. I'm not sure how long we'll be here for."

The blonde man sighed. "How long are we gonna be stuck doing this do you think?"

"I don't know Jasper. But you better go back in there before they wake up. And make sure to get my book back." So his name was Jasper. That means the other must be Edward.

I quickly walked back over to sit by the window, as I heard Jasper enter the room. He didn't seem to notice that I heard them talking. He walked back to his usual spot and began reading a new book.

Bella was still asleep even as he finished the book. He put it down on his side closest to me. My arm was rested on top of the window sill as I watched the rain. I began tapping my fingers, just for _something_ to do.

I sighed in exasperation. I looked towards him, my eyes stopping at his book. Maybe I could just grab it...he's staring off...he'll never notice.

I got up as quietly as possible walking slowly towards him. He was still staring in the opposite direction. I was a few feet from the book now and bent down to grab it. He suddenly turned my way, our eyes meeting. Damn...so close.

He stared at me, obviously confused by my sudden closeness. I sighed grumpily. He just had to turn around. I decided to just go back to the window. We both stood at the same time. He walked around me to grab Wuthering Heights before heading for the door. I decided to take a chance.

"Hey, leave that other book," I said, trying to speak with as much confidence as I could. He didn't say anything and continued for the door.

"It's the least you could do Jasper," I said, feeling irritated. That got him. He stopped when I said his name.

He turned around towards me, looking like he wanted to say something. But he remained silent. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes slightly.

He took two steps toward me, setting the book he was reading earlier down on the ground. He turned back, just as the door was being unlocked. He exited as Edward entered.

**A/N: **kinda short but i thought this was a good place to end the chapter. the next chapter will be up later tonight or earlier tomorrow. promise!! thanks forthe support. tell me what you think by reviewing.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **so i've been on a writing rampage lately, so you'll most likely be getting alot of updates quicker. :) **enjoy!**

**disclaimer: **i do not own twilight

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Jaspers POV**

I sat on the couch, thinking about what had just happened. It was early morning, Bella was asleep and Alice was looking out the window, just like any other day. I had finished my book and set it beside me. I soon found myself lost in thought, before I heard quiet footsteps. I looked over to see Alice a few feet from.

I was surprised by how close she was...and how beautiful...No! After scolding myself, I heard her sigh unhappily. I glanced at my watch. Edward would be here soon. We both stood up and I walked around her, trying not to stare, to grab Edwards copy of Wuthering Heights. After grabbing the book, I started to head for the door.

"Hey, leave that other book," I heard Alice say. I ignored her, knowing if I had to much contact with her, I might have feelings that I didn't want show up.

"It's the least you could do Jasper," she said irritated. I stopped. How did she know my name? And why did I feel a thrill come through me when she said it?

I slowly turned around. I took a few steps forward, set the book on the ground and turned back to the door, just as Edward opened it. Which leaves me where I am now.

I really needed to keep my emotions in check. It was wrong to think about her as more than the person you kidnapped. Sure I didn't _want _to kidnap her but...no its _wrong_.

**Alices POV**

I took a deep breath. He actually listened to me? I stood there, stunned. I felt slightly happy that he left me with something to do. But on the other hand, I wanted to know _why _he listened to me. I had always thought kidnappers were mean, but he wasn't...at all. And what surprised me even more, was my sudden urgent want to hear _his_ voice. For him to say something to me. Anything.

I knew it was wrong, slightly twisted in a way. But I don't care. And I will get him to say something to me. I grabbed the book, sat down and smiled. This would give me something to do and I love a challenge.

"Alice, why are you smiling?" a sleepy Bella asked. I looked over at her, still smiling.

"Oh nothing," I said in a sing song voice. She looked at me, clearly not believing me, but said nothing more of it.

"Can I have that book when you're done?" she asked.

"You can have it now," I said throwing it over to her. I had alot of thinking to do.

After awhile, I decided to sleep. Edward was here and I wanted to be wide awake when Jasper came. I decided that just going up and talking to him would be akward. So I would do what I do best; annoy him until he gets so frustrated that he has to talk to me. It always worked with Bella, so why not give it a go?

When I woke up, Jasper was already here and Bella was asleep. He was staring at the wall, looking extremely bored, but who wouldn't? I smiled to myself. This was gonna be fun. Now refreshed with lots of energy, I sat up and went to by usual spot by the window. I sat for a few moments in silence, before I started tapping my nails. I glanced over at him. He was still staring at the wall, but his head was turned my way a little more than it was at first.

I than began to hum. I hummed whatever random tune popped into my head. This went on for quite awhile, and I was thinking of giving up, but then I heard him sigh. He looked over at me for the first time since I had woken up. I could tell he was annoyed. I narrowed my eyes slightly at him, but inside I was smiling triumphantly. My talent of annoyance never failed me.

I didn't stop humming, pretending that I had no clue that it irritated him. He finally gave in.

"Do you have to do that?" he asked in irritation. His voice was like music to my ears.

I looked at him and stopped humming. "I'm just humming," I stated.

"Yeah well stop," he said. "Please" he added.

"You can't tell me what to do," I replied, trying to keep him talking just a little longer.

"I'm not telling you to do anything. I just merely asked you to _please_ stop," he retorted.

"Yeah? Well I don't think I will," I said. I then started to hum again.

He sighed. "Fine then. I'm done asking. I am now telling you to stop!" he said.

"Make me," I said acting like a 5 year old. I almost stuck my tongue out at him, but resisted. He groaned, but said nothing.

"What do I annoy you? Well good," I said. "That's what you get for taking us Jasper."

He looked at me curiously. "How exactly _do_ you know my name?"

I debated on whether to tell him I could overhear them sometimes. I shrugged before saying "I overheard it."

"Eavesdropping were you?" he asked.

I shrugged. "What else am I supposed to do?" I thought I saw his lips twitch.

"I believe I did give you a book," he stated.

"Yeah well I gave it to Bella," I said. "She enjoys it more anyway," I added.

He looked like he was about to reply when I heard Bella yawn. I looked over to see her sitting up. I glanced back at Jasper, locking eyes with him, before he turned away.

I sighed feeling disappointed. I wanted to talk to him more. I knew I shouldn't want to. Heck, I didn't even know _why _I wanted to. But I did.

**Bellas POV**

It was still light out, but I knew it would turn dark soon. Alice had decided to go to sleep. She usually wasn't an early sleeper, but I guess under the circumstances it is understandable. Edward was in the room at the moment reading at the opposite end of the room.

I had already finshed the book Alice gave me earlier and was becoming restless. I needed to stretch my legs out because I have been sitting for way too long. I stood up, stretching my legs out. I wish I could go walk or something, but I figured it would be strange if I started walking around the room aimlessly.

I sighed loudly. Edward looked up from his book at this.

"Er...sorry," I muttered quietly. I wasn't sure if he even heard me.

"That's quite alright," he replied, looking back at his book. So he had heard. Must have amazing hearing. I was more surprised by his reply. I didn't expect him to say anything to me.

I sighed again, sitting back down and crossing my legs.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. I looked up surprised. I was slightly stunned and flattered by his genuine concern. But I couldn't let him know that. It was wrong to think that about your kidnapper in the first place.

"Hmmmm...I don't know. Why would anything be wrong? I was only kidnapped in my school parking lot, taken to god knows where and shut up in a room with absolutley _nothing _to do," I replied sarcastically.

He seem shocked by my outburst, even slightly amused. "Well you have a point there."

This surprised me. "I...I do?"

"Oh yes. It _is_ extremely boring in here," he said. I glared at him and he smiled a very small smile, but enough to make my pulse quicken.

He continued to stare at me and I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. Why was he of all people making me feel this way? I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. _Damn those_ _eyes! _After what felt like forever, I looked away, blushing even more.

"You sure blush alot," he said. He was clearly amused. I glared at him.

"Just read your book," I snapped.

**Edwards POV**

"Just read your book," she snapped. I struggled to contain my laughter as I turned back to my book. It was strange how at ease I felt with her. I was already teasing her as if I had known her my whole life. And that blushing problem of hers was the cutest thing. Cute? Easy there Edward, don't get sappy.

We didn't talk again, but it felt like there was less tension in the room. She fell asleep eventually. I couldn't help but stare. But my moment was cut short as Jasper walked into the room to take his shift.

"Hey Edward. They both asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think thats what I'll go do. 'Night," I said walking through the door.

"Goodnight," I heard him say as I closed the door. I walked to the room I was staying in and layed down on the bed. I couldn't get her out of my mind. She was different than most girls I knew. And I desperately wanted to talk to her again.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** so did you like it?? they actually talked to eachother! woohoo!! haha reviews please. :)


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: i know i say this every chapter but thanks so much for the reviews! i'm happy people seem to enjoy it as much as me. anyways, this was gonna be just one chapter, but I decided to cut it into two. enjoy :)**

**disclaimer: i do not own twilight.**

**Chapter 8**

**Alices POV**

After my conversation with Jasper, we didn't talk for his next two shifts. This irritated me to no end. It was like I was addicted to the sound of his voice. I had slept through Edwards last shift, so that I could be wide awake when Jasper came. I found that Bella seemed to always be asleep during Jaspers shifts and awake for Edwards. But before I could elaborate on this thought, the door opened, revealing just the person I wanted to see.

Jasper walked over to sit in his usual spot. I felt my heart pick up as he felt my gaze on him and met my eyes. He looked away far too quickly for my liking. We sat in silence for awhile. But I couldn't take it anymore. I sighed and stood up.

"Say something!" I exclaimed, my arms going over my head. He looked up at my sudden outburst. "I can't take it anymore! The silence is driving me up the wall! " He only stared at me.

"Say something dammit! Anything!" I nearly shouted. It's a good thing Bella is a heavy sleeper. His lips twitched, but he stayed composed.

It seemed after a while, that he wasn't going to say anything. I huffed and sat down, crossing my arms. That caused him to full out smile in amusement. And this caused me to stare at him, hypnotized by his smile. I broke out of my short trance.

"So you're just gonna sit there then? Am I not good enough to talk to?" I asked.

"I kidnapped you and you want to talk to _me_?" he asked bewildered.

"I...yes. Like I said before, the silence is driving me crazy."

He shook his head. "Well no one said this was fun. Besides I'm the bad guy right?" he replied.

I shook my head. "No. I don't think you're bad."

"You don't?" he asked curiously.

"Nope. What kind of bad guy says please?" I said. He stared at me, before smiling, obviously trying to hold back laughter. His amusement was contagious and I burst out laughing. Soon after he joined in.

After we stopped laughing, I spoke again. "In case you are wondering, my name is Alice."

"I know," he stated. "You're not the only one who has eavesdropped."

Looking at him, I felt confused. Why would someone like him kidnap innocent people? It just didn't fit.

Feeling brave, I asked "Why did you kidnap us?"

He looked at his feet. He seemed to struggle for words.

"You don't have to tell me," I said feeling guilty. I wanted him to smile again.

"Will you stop being so nice to me? I don't deserve it and I don't understand it," he said in a strained voice. Before I knew what I was doing, I stood and walked over to him. I sat in front of him, only a few feet between us. He looked taken aback at my forwardness, but did not move away.

"If you don't want me to be nice to you," I said slowly and carefully, "then stop being so interesting." A small smile crept on to his lips.

"You're not supposed to find me interesting," he said after a while.

"Yeah well, I don't always do what I'm supposed to," I replied. He smiled at me.

"Apparently not," he said. I smiled.

"And do you find me interesting at all?" I asked. He said nothing, only smiled again. That was enough for me.

"If you don't mind me asking," I said, "How old are you?" He didn't look much older than me, but I was curious.

"I'm 19. And you?"

"I'm 17," I said smiling at him. It was hard trying to wipe the smile off my face ever since we started talking.

**Jaspers POV**

"I'm 17," she replied smiling at me. That smile made my heart melt. It amazed me that the girl I kidnapped seemed to find me interesting. I didn't get it. And furthermore, I found myself intrigued with her. It was wrong, but it felt so right.

I found myself staring at her. Her hazel eyes were piercing and entrancing. I saw a slight blush come on to her cheeks.

"What?" she asked. I smiled.

"Nothing. Sorry." She smiled and we were once again lost in one anothers eyes.

I cleared my throat. "So, uh, Bella's your sister or friend?" I asked.

"No, we're best friends. But we are close enough to be sisters."

"But you live together?"

A sad look came upon her face. "Her father adopted me when I was 10."

"Oh. I'm sorry," I said, not knowing what else I could say. I felt so bad for her.

"My parents died in a car crash," she said in a soft voice.

"I know how you feel," I said just as softly. "My parents died in a plane crash when I was 5."

Sadness overtook her eyes. "I'm sorry Jasper," she said. She reached over tentatively and placed her hand on top of mine. Even in the sadness of the moment, I felt sparks as her skin touched mine. I knew she felt it too, because her eyes shot up to mine just as our hands made conact. I gave her hand a small squeeze, causing her face to brighten as she smiled.

I had never felt such strong feelings for someone and so fast. Never. We had a strange, yet undeniable connection. I felt her hand wrap around mine. I looked down at our hands. Her small hands seemed to fit perfectly in mine. It was like the space between my fingers was meant to be filled with hers.

I rubbed by thumb gently against the back of her hand, looking up to her face once more. And then the door opened. Alice and I both jumped apart, startled. Edward walked in, carrying meals for each of us. I glanced back at Alice, quickly to see her meet my eyes before walking to sit by Bella as Edward set down the food.

Edward, luckily, seemed oblivious to the fact that Alice and I had just been holding hands, only a mere 15 seconds ago. He told me that my shift was almost up and that he would be back soon, before walking back out the door.

We both ate in silence, too embarrassed to say anything. I did however look up more than once to see her smile at me before looking away once more.

**Alices POV**

I felt a spark as I softly placed my hand on top of his. My eyes shot up to his as skin met skin and I knew he felt it too. He squeezed my hand, making my heart flutter and my face brighten. I knew I probably looked like a silly and giddy but he only smiled. I intertwined our fingers and he looked down at them. Our hands seemed to exist solely to hold eachothers.

I felt excitement race through me. No one had ever made me feel this way. And I had a strange feeling that no one else ever would. He looked back up at me, before the door abruptly opened. We jumped apart quickly and I felt my heart pound rapidly in my chest. What was with people and scaring the hell out of me these days?

It was Edward, bringing food for us. Talking to Jasper made me forget just how hungry I was. Jasper and I glanced at eachother once more before I walked back over to sit by Bella and eat my food.

Jasper sat back down to eat his food as well. We were both embarrased by the situation and by almost getting caught. I stole a glance at him finally and smiled at him as our eyes met briefly. I definitly wasn't bored anymore.

**A/N: So I dedicated this chapter to Alice and Jasper. Because lets face it, I am more than a little obsessed with this couple! But don't worry Bella and Edward lovers, I love them too and the next chapter is all about them. so please review :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: thats right...its bella and edwards turn :) and let me just say that all of you reviewers are fantastically awesome! 72 reviews! HOLY S.. BAD WORD!! Jumps around room excitedly I pretty much had an Alice moment there. but anyway...I hope this chapter is to your liking :)**

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight **

**Chapter 9**

**Bellas POV**

It was Edwards shift again. I had awoken only a few mintues before he came in. I noticed there was food and hungrily grabbed it. Alice was unnaturally quiet, but I did see her glance over at Jasper (Alice told me their names) more than once. I made a mental note to ask her about that later.

Not long after we finished eating, Edward came in to take his shift. I noticed Jasper give Alice a look before heading out the door. Her eyes followed him all the way out. I gave her a look, but she only shrugged and went over to the window. I looked over at Edward, who had yet another book in his hands. It was like he was rubbing it in my face. Of course I knew that was ridiculous, for he knew nothing about me. But it made me feel better to be mad at him rather than feel such a longing for him.

I sighed, and both Alice and Edward looked up at me. I blushed slightly. "What?" Alice gave me a look.

"You can't just sigh for no reason and not expect me to wonder whats wrong," Alice replied. I shrugged.

A few hours later, Alice fell asleep. Edward had finished his book already. Boy was he a fast reader. I had been sitting, bored out of my mind, ever since Alice fell asleep. At least when she was awake I had someone to talk to. I had been thinking of just asking if I could read his book. That or just walking over and taking it. But I hadn't quite gotten the courage to do so yet.

I glanced back over to his book. It was one I hadn't yet read. He must have noticed me looking at it.

"Do you want to read this?" he asked.

I looked up towards him. Big mistake there. I found myself, once again, lost in his eyes as he met my gaze. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"What?" I asked, feeling slightly light headed.

"Did you want to read this?" he asked again, gesturing towards the book. I blushed because, well that just what I do.

"If you don't mind," I said quietly.

He tossed the book over to me. "Thanks," I said. He only nodded his head.

I began reading it. It was a murder mystery. I hadn't even gotten through the second chapter when I felt someone looking at me. I glanced up and saw Edward watching me, but he turned away when I looked back at him. I returned back to the book, until I got the feeling I was being watched again. I looked back up, and sure enough, Edward was watching me yet again. I sighed.

"Could you stop watching me?" I said, feeling slightly aggravated. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied.

"Yes you do. I can feel your eyes on me. And I don't appreciate people looking at me when I'm reading," I retorted.

"I was _not_ watching you. Perhaps you just looked up and I happened to be looking in your direction."

"Puh-lease. Don't give me that crap," I huffed.

"Just read your book," he snapped, using my words from before.

"That was what I was doing, until you started looking at me!"

"I was not looking at you! And even if I happened to take a glance at you, it would be to make sure you weren't up to no good," he said.

I snorted. "Yeah like there's any way _I_ could escape. That's a lame excuse."

"It's not an excuse. It's the truth."

"You know what? Fine! I give up. But you better stop looking at me." I glared at him, daring him to say anything else. He didn't.

I returned to my book. After only a few pages, I put it down, not able to concentrate on reading anymore. I found myself having to reread the same page 5 times just to comprehend any of it.

"What? Feel more non-exsisting people watching you?" Edward said mockingly. I glared at him again.

"No," I snapped. "_You_ broke my concentration."

"I did? That's ridiculous. _I_ didn't do anything!" he exclaimed.

I huffed. "Sure, sure." He took a deep breath.

"Let's just stop this now, before we wake up your little sister," he said.

"Fine. And she's not my little sister,we happen to be in the same grade."

"You're twins?" he asked surprised, in a completely different tone.

"No. She's my best friend. My dad adopted her when her parents died 7 years ago..." I stopped talking. "Why am I telling you this?"

He shrugged. "Because I asked."

"Yeah and why did you ask?"

"Look," he said. "I'm just trying to have a conversation without you yelling at me."

"I wasn't yelling. I was just irritated. I hate when people look at me."

"Yeah well get use to it. Seeing has your so at..." he stopped. He seemed stunned, like he almost let out some big secret.

"I'm what?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing." He looked at me and suddenly smiled. I couldn't stop myself, I smiled back. My heart fluttered. He was smiling at _me_.

**Edwards POV**

"Nothing," I said. She seemed curious. I couldn't believe I almost let slip the fact that I find her highly attractive. I smiled at her. And surprisingly enough, she smiled back. She definitely had the most breathtaking smile. And I definitely wanted to see it more often.

"Sorry about your friend," I said, breaking the silence.

"It's okay. She's okay about it most of the time. She's strong," Bella said. I smiled at her.

"Life is tough," I said.

"Well obviously. Other wise we wouldn't have been kidnapped." She looked up at me. "Why did you kidnap us?"

I looked away from her gaze. "Because..."

"Because why?" she asked gently.

"Look it's not what you think. You are probably thinking we're some kind of horrible peolpe who.."

"I don't think your horrible," she said, interrupting me.

"You don't?" I was surprised. I had been postitive that she would think that of me. I couldn't help the slight relief I felt at her words.

"No," she said simply. I smiled again.

"But why did you take us?" she asked again, wiping my smile off my face.

"Look, it's not that we...it's not like we had a...we really didn't.." I stumbled on my words. How could I say it in a way so that she could understand? So that she could believe me? "We really didn't _want_ to okay? Let's just leave it at that."

"You didn't?" she asked. Did she look...hopeful? I only shook my head.

**Bellas POV**

So they didn't want to take us? What was I missing? Were they forced? Why _did_ they have to take us? I knew he wasn't lying. I knew it was sincere. I smiled at him, pushing the subject aside, for now. It felt strange talking about it. When I talk to him, it's easy to forget that he kidnapped me.

"So, you didn't like the book?" he asked.

"Like I said, you broke my concentration," I said. But this time I said it, I had a smile on my face. "You can have it back if you want." Before I could toss it over to him, he stood up, and walked over to me. My started pounding in my chest. I picked it up and handed it to him.

Our hands made slight contact, causing my heart to flutter, yet again. Strange how such small contact with him made my heart go nuts.

"Thanks." I only nodded in response. I knew I wouldn't be able to make any coherent words. He walked back over, just as I heard Alice yawn beside me. I looked over to see her sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Food here yet?" she asked. I smiled.

"Nope." I glanced back over towards Edward and smiled. He smiled back.

**A/N: yay?nay? tell me what you think! reviews are lovely :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow you guys are awesome! 90 reviews :) you are really increasing my motivation to write. thanks so much. I hope this chapter is to your liking!**

**disclaimer: i do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 10**

**Jaspers POV**

I had just gotten a phone call from Billy. We would stay put for a few more days and then leave once more. There were many people searching for our two captives and Billy didn't want to stay in one place for too long. But more importantly, Billys phone call brought me back to reality. What was I doing talking and interacting with Alice? No, it had to stop. There was no excuse for interacting with them other than what was nesessary. If Edward can do it, so can I. Right?

**Alices POV**

When Jasper left, I found myself lost in thought. I started thinking more about my family. Well, Bellas family, but they were like family to me too. They must miss us terribly and be giving so much up trying to find us. Charlie was very protective of his daughter and her bestfriend. And here I was, not even attempting to escape. To get back to where I belong. To get back home.

I needed to get over the small, strange and wrong attraction I felt towards Jasper and look at it all logically. He kidnapped me. What the hell was I thinking? I needed to concern myself with trying to get me and Bella back home. It's not as if these guys want anything from us other than...well I don't know why they took us, but it can not be good for Bella and I.

With my mind made up I turned to Bella and motioned for her to come sit by me. I was next to the window, which was farthest away from where Edward was sitting. When Bella sat down, I wasted no time with filling her in on my thoughts.

"Listen, I think we need to escape," I whispered to her.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "How though? Do you see them? They are _strong_. And we are anything but," she whispered back. "Besides, they _never _leave us alone for long."

"Yes, but maybe we'll have the element of surprise. I bet you anything that they expect us to not even try. But we have to get home. We have to try." She nodded.

"Okay," I started, "So I think we should try when their both out in the hall. If they think we are sleeping, then they may stay out there longer. We can get out through the window."

Bella didn't look convinced. "Do you really think that would work?" I really didn't know if we had a good chance of succeeding. But there is no other way and we have to try _something_.

"What choice do we have?" I whispered back. She nodded her head again.

"Alright so go about things ordinarily. Give them no reason to be suspicious.Then when you see me pretend to fall asleep, do the same after awhile." She nodded. "Okay so go back over there. Whispering could make them suspicious," I said and gave her a little push.

And we did just that. I knew they would have to talk in private because it was nearing the end of the week, and that was when they would get a phone call. I didn't know how long we were 'sleeping' before I heard the door open.

"Hey Edward, come out here a sec," Jasper whispered. This was good. They really thought we were sleeping. I heard Edward stand up and walk out. After a few seconds I looked up to see the door cracked slightly and whispers coming from the hallway. They couldn't see directly in the room. Excellent.

"Okay Bella. Let's do it," I whispered. She stood up. "Try not to fall okay? This could be our only chance." She rolled her eyes but knew my words held truth.

She tip-toed over to me by the window, luckily not falling. I let out a sigh of relief. I gave her the thumbs up before turning my attention to the window. _Please don't be sqeaky,_ _Please don't be sqeaky,_ I pleaded in my mind. I started to lift up the window very slowly. So far so good. I could practically hear my fingers shaking. Bella placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I had to do this for my best friend.

I lifted it up even more, still silently, and opened until it was big enough to fit through. I looked down and saw bushes below the window. Well, at least it would catch our fall. I looked back at Bella. Catching my look, she looked out the window as well, and gulped.

"It's okay Bella. We can do it. It's not that far, honestly," I whispered encouragingly. She nodded.

"Alright. I can do this," she whispered back.

"Good girl. Now I'll go first," I said. I hestitantly placed my hands on window sill and lifted myself up through. My upper body was now hanging outside the window. _Don't_ _look down, Don't look down. _Oh crap. I looked down. And it definitely seemed farther down now that I was hanging out the window. But there was no turning back now. We didn't have much time. I moved so I was sitting on the ledge with my legs dangling down.

"Well, here it goes" I said before closing my eyes and jumping. I landed with a thud in the bushes. It did break my fall a little at least. I stood up, wiping myself off before turning back to the window.

"Okay Bella, your turn" I whispered while waving my hands. She started to pull herself through.

"Ouch." I looked down and found a small rock in my shoe. I bent down to remove it. I stood back up.

"Oh shit," I said as I came face to face with Jasper. I glanced over to see Bella being set down by Edward. I looked back at Jasper. He took me firmly by my wrist, dragging me towards the door.

"Ouch. Loosen up will ya" I snapped. His grip loosened slightly, but he said nothing. Bella and I were both pushed back into the dreaded room, with Edward following.

**Bellas POV**

"Good girl. Now I'll go first," Alice said. Boy did that look like a long fall. Okay so maybe it wasn't _that_ far, but that didn't help my nerves any. Alice moved out the window, her feet dangling in the air.

"Well, here it goes" she said before she jumped. I looked down to see that she had landed in the bushes. Relief washed over me as she stood up, dirty, but unharmed. If she could do it, then so could I.

"Okay Bella, your turn" she whispered. I took a deep breath and started climbing out the window as I had seen Alice do. I heard Alice mutter something as I closed my eyes and jumped. I let out a quiet yelp as I fell, waiting for the pain. But I didn't fall in the bushes. Surprised, I opened my eyes to see myself in Edwards arms, bridal style. Despite the fact that our escape attempt failed, I blushed. He set me down just as I heard Alice mutter "Oh shit".

I looked at Alice to see her being dragged by Jasper back in the house. Edward placed his hands on my shoulders pushing me in the same direction.

"Ouch. Loosen up will ya" Alice snapped ahead of me.

"So what was that about?" a musical voice whispered in my ear. I shivered involuntarily but kept my voice irriated as I replied.

"What? We had to try didn't we?" I snapped. He laughed softly.

"Yes. I suppose you did," he replied. "You're both a mess now."

"Well it's not our fault we don't have any other clothes,"  
I snapped back.

"I'll see what I can do," he said back before pushing me in the room after Alice and walking back to his spot.

And he did just that. The next morning, I awoke to find a new pair of jeans and a shirt beside me. I knew Alice would be ecstatic. She could barely even narrow it down to one outfit in only one day. I looked up to see Jasper in the corner and Alice still asleep. Jasper looked at me as I sat up.

"Can I go to the bathroom to change?" I asked him. He only nodded. We sat in silence. Was he gonna let me go change or what?

"Uh hello?" I snapped.

"You'll go when Edward comes back" he said. I huffed. Alice was still asleep when Edward came in with food. I stood up as he entered.

"She wants to go change," Jasper told him as he took his plate. I walked out the door, towards the bathroom, with Edward close behind. I walked in the bathroom, slamming the door slightly. I took a quick shower and changed into the new clothes. Much better. I felt alot cleaner with the new clothes.

I opened the door to see Edward leaning against the wall in front of me. He smiled.

"Better?" He asked. I smiled despite myself.

"Much," I replied. He stared at me.

"That blue looks wonderful on you," he said. I blushed.

"I...er...uh..I..thanks," I muttered and started walking back towards the room, looking at the ground as I walked.

I walked back in, grabbed my plate and sat down beside Alice. She was still sleeping soundly.

**Alices POV**

I awoke to find a pair of fresh clothes beside me. Halleljuah! Well, I was happy until I remembered the events of last night. We attempted escape, and we failed. I sighed. I looked to see that Bella was already in new clothes and Jasper was in the corner of the room. I really wanted a nice hot shower and to change into my clothes. As if reading my thoughts, Bella spoke up.

"You'll have to wait until one of them leaves or enters to change," she explained.

"Great," I said sarcastically. I really needed a shower. And I really needed to get out of these clothes. How long has it been? Roughly two weeks I believe.

"It shouldn't be too long," Bella whispered. " I think we're leaving soon."

"Alright," I sighed. And she was right. I was able to go change when Edward came back. After Edward brought me back he stayed as Jasper walked out of the room. I watched as he left. I couldn't deny it, I missed talking to him. But he seemed to realize it was wrong to be interacting with eachother at the same time as I did. But I _still_ want to talk to him again. No one ever made me feel the way he did. _Ever_.

I looked over at Bella. She was in a staring contest with Edward. I couldn't believe it. Was she in the same situation as me? I looked at Edward. He looked at Bella so tenderly. If he hadn't kidnapped us, I would have probably jumped around excitedly. I only sighed and went back over to the window. What should I do now?

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! I want to thank ****xxInvisibleChildxx for the tip about the clothes. It totally slipped my mind. Thanks for the reminder! To everyone else, ****thanks again for the reviews. I bow down to you for them! please keep reviewing :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: OMC!! OVER 100 REVEIWS!! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!! AND I'M GOING TO STOP SCREAMING NOW BECAUSE PEOPLE ARE STARING!! Wow thank you so much! I never thought people would like my fanfic that much. And that is why I have posted another chapter today!This chapter is basically last chapter, but in Edwards and Jaspers POV. enjoy!**

**disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

**Chapter 11**

**Jaspers POV**

"Hey Edward, come out here a sec," I whispered. I tried not to look at Alice, but my eyes drifted over to her for a second. Both girls, luckily, were sound asleep. But I needed to keep my mind off her. It would be best for both of us if I did. Edward walked outside into the hallway, closing the door slightly so that it was still cracked open. I quickly filled him in on the phone call. He nodded when I finished talking.

"So do you th.." he stopped as we heard whispers coming from the room. We walked to the door and peered inside to find both Bella and Alice awake.

"Okay Bella. Let's do it," Alice whispered. I had to give them props; we definitely did not see this coming. "Try not to fall okay? This could be our only chance." Edward chuckled softly beside me. Bella walked over to the window by Alice, not falling. Alice gave her the thumbs up before turning to the window.

"Come on Edward," I said. He went to walk in the room. I stopped him.

"Let's get them outside," I whispered. I figured it would be more fun that way. And I might as well find some kind of amusement from this. I haven't laughed since...well since I talked to Alice. We walked quickly down the hall, down the stairs and outside. We walked over to the side of the house to see Alice landing in the bushes. Thankfully, she stood up, unharmed. She still hadn't noticed us.

"Okay Bella, your turn," Alice whispered, waving her arms at Bella who was now starting to climb out of the window. We kept walking, sneaking up right behind Alice.

"Ouch," she said and bent down to remove something from her shoe. I took the chance to go over and stand in front of her. I saw Edward run under the window to catch Bella as she jumped. Finally Alice stood back up, staring right at me.

"Oh shit," she said. Before she could run, I grabbed her wrist firmly and marched towards the door. I didn't look at her. I was trying to hold my amusement of the situation in. They weren't very good at being quiet were they?

"Ouch. Loosen up will ya," She snapped. I did as she asked, but said nothing. I smiled, but no one else could see.

After we pushed them back in the room, Edward stayed awhile longer, while I went to take a quick shower and eat. When I got back to the room, Alice and Bella were both asleep. I watched Alice sleep for awhile. It was definitely going to be alot harder staying away from her than I originally thought. She was so full of life and had a strong enthusiasm for everything. But while I watched her sleep, she seemed much more fragile.

Bella woke up first, and seemed happy about the clothes she found that Edward had left for them. Sure they both showered and brushed their teeth and all, but we hadn't even thought about clothes for them. Good thing Edward thought of it. She looked over at me.

"Can I go to the bathroom to change?" she asked. I only nodded my head. She seemed unsatisfied. And after a short while she talked again.

"Uh hello?" she asked irritatedly.

"You'll go when Edward comes back" I said simply. When Edward came with food, I told him she wanted to go change and he followed her out the door. I looked over at Alice. She was still sleeping soundly. She was usually up before Bella, but I guess she was tired from being up last night. I scolded myself, knowing that I wanted to talk to her again. Soon.

**Edwards POV**

After Jasper pulled me out of the room, he told me about Billy's phone call. We would be changing location again soon.

"So do you th.." I started to stay but then stopped. There were whispers coming from in the room. Jasper and I walked over to the door and peered inside.

"Okay Bella. Let's do it," Alice whispered. So they were trying to escape were they? "Try not to fall okay? This could be our only chance." I chuckled softy. She was such an adorable little klutz. But Bella made it over to Alice safely. Alice gave her the thumbs up before turning towards the window.

"Come on Edward," Jasper whispered. I went to go into the room and stop them, but Jasper stopped me.

"Let's get them outside," he explained and started walking down the hall. I was curious as to why, but followed him anyway. We had to be quick. When we got outside, we saw Alice standing up and out of the bushes, brushing herself off.

"Okay Bella, your turn," Alice whispered. I was instantly nervous. I didn't want Bella to get hurt. And I could tell she was a magnet for injuries, the way she was always falling.

Jasper and I rushed over behind Alice as she bent down muttering something that sounded like "Ouch". But I was focusing on Bella. Just before she jumped, I ran under the window and caught her in my arms. She was light and had her eyes squeezed shut. Suddenly, her eyes flew open, no doubt feeling surprised, and looked at me. She blushed, seeing how I was holding her. I didn't want to let go of her just yet, but I set her down anyway.

"Oh shit," Alice said, before she was dragged off by Jasper, towards the door. I placed my hands on Bellas shoulders and steered her in the same direction.

"Ouch. Loosen up will ya," Alice snapped at Jasper. I decided to talk to Bella.

"So what was that about?" I whispered in her ear. She shivered slightly.

"What? We had to try didn't we?" she said. I laughed softly.

"Yes. I suppose you did," I replied. "You're both a mess now."

"Well it's not our fault we don't have any other clothes," she shot back at me. Damn. She was right. It had completely slipped my mind.

"I'll see what I can do," I said before pushing her in the room and heading over to my usual spot.

After sitting for awhile in complete silence, they eventually fell asleep and Jasper came back, ready for his shift. In my free time, I drove out to the store to buy them some new clothes. When I got back, they were still asleep, so I set the clothes beside them. Hoepfully, I got the right sizes. After showering and taking a short nap, I fixed some food for them and headed back to the room. When I entered, Bella was awake, and Jasper told me she wanted to go change. So, I walked her to the bathroom. I heard the shower go on, and I waited patiently outside the door. Probably 20 minutes later, she opened the door, looking clean and refreshed.

"Better?" I asked her, smiling.

"Much," she said, smiling back. I stared at her. The dark blue on her was really gorgeous against her pale skin.

"That blue looks wonderful on you," I said, voicing my thoughts. She blushed.

"I...er...uh..I..thanks," she muttered, looking at the ground and heading back to the room. It only made me smile wider.

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed seeing their side of last chapter!! I will try my best to get as many updates this week as possible because next week I won't be able to update at all. please review!! next chapter up soon! promise :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** **Well this will be the last update for awhile because I will be reading Breaking Dawn (insert sqeal of delight) and I am going to be really busy next week. But I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks once again to all you reviewers, favoritors ( I don't think thats a word...oh well) etc. enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I think by now you understand that I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 12**

**Alices POV**

I found myself, again in an akward silence. Edward had taken Bella to the bathroom for a shower, leaving Jasper and I alone. It was the first time we were alone for quite awhile. Okay so it was probably only a day or two, but still. It felt like forever. I wasn't sure if he would ever talk to me again. He acted as if my presence didn't even exist. Of course, I tried to act the same way. But it was more difficult than I had thought it would be. I found my eyes drifting towards him much more than they should. I started to get aggravated. Aggravated at myself for missing his voice, and aggravated at him for acting like I don't exist. I stared out the window. Since when did Bella take such long showers?

My eyes drifted back towards Jasper, only to meet his this time. Our eyes locked, but neither of us looked away right away. Of course he did far too soon for my liking, as usual. But I thought I could see him glance up at me a few times. I decided to try and lighten the mood. I scooched over slightly in his direction, casually looking around the room. He didn't seem to notice. I scooched over a little bit more, glancing at him. He still didn't notice. I scooched again, this time a little bit more. I glanced at him again. A small smile was playing on his lips.

I took this as encouragement and scooched over more. His smile was becoming slightly bigger as I came closer and closer. Mine did too. I stopped when I was directly in front of him, sitting against the opposite wall. He looked at me, still smiling, with amusement in his eyes.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I didn't say anything," he replied.

"Yeah, I know," I muttered grumpily. He looked at me curiously.

"The silence getting to you again?" he asked. I was delighted that he was talking to me again.

I nodded my head. "Yes! It's so boring." He smiled again.

"Well we're leaving again soon, so you'll get to be in a new boring room," he said.

"Oh joy," I said sarcastically. "But must we be blindfolded the whole way? I want to see the outside world!"

"What are you talking about? I believe you were outside not too long ago," he replied teasingly.

"Yeah for like a minute before you had to come ruin my fun!" I said.

"Well I couldn't let you get away from me that easily." I didn't miss how he said _me_ instead of _we_. I blushed slightly. I scooted forward a little. He noticed, but only smiled. I scooted closer and closer until only a small gap seperated us.

"I'm glad you're talking to me again," I said. He laughed.

"I don't think we're supposed to like talking to eachother. I'm pretty sure you're supposed to call me a bastard for taking you or something," he said after awhile. I smiled.

"Fine then. You're a bastard," I said, before I leaned forward, lightly pressing my lips to his. When I pulled back, he looked at me in shock. I was shocked at myself. Did I really just do that? Before he could say anything the door opened, revealing a flushed Bella and a happy Edward. I had jumped up, surprised. People _really_ needed to stop doing that.

"Uh, your shift is over now Jasper," Edward said. Bella gave me a 'what just happened look' which I returned. She blushed. That got her off my back.

"Uh can I go take a shower?" I asked as Jasper stood up.

"Sure," Edward said. "I guess I can take you..."

"I'll take her," Jasper said. "My shift's over anyway." Edward nodded. I walked out the door, with Jasper following. I went into the bathroom and turned the water on. After showering, I put on a change of clothes (my original outfit was washed) and opened the door. Jasper was waiting. I looked down at my feet.

"Look Jasper, I'm uh...I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have.." I was cut off as Jasper bent down, gently placing his lips to mine for the second time. I responded quickly, my heart pounding. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, his lips never leaving mine. My heart sped up even faster. I deepened the kiss slightly, savoring the taste of him. We finally broke apart, needing to breathe, but kept our faces only inches apart.

"Don't be sorry," he said, finally speaking. I smiled and gave him a short peck on the lips.

"Good. 'Cause I'm really not sorry," I replied, making him smile in return. And we stayed like that, with his arms around me and me clinging to him.Words weren't even needed. Just by looking into eachothers eyes, we could see how the other was feeling. But after awhile, I was brought back to reality.

"They are probably wondering where we are," I said, not wanting to go back. He nodded.

"Yeah, probably," he said. He removed his arms from me, and turned to head back. I caught up to him, grabbing his hand. He gave it a slight squeeze. When we got to the door, he turned and kissed my cheek, making my heart flutter, before releasing my hand and opening the door.

**Bellas POV**

I stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. After changing, I opened the door, and walked out to where Edward was waiting for me. He smiled. The way he was staring made me feel slightly embarrassed.

"What?" I asked, blushing.

"What do you mean what?" he asked.

"Why are you smiling?"

"What, I'm not allowed to smile?" he replied.

"No, you can but, there's no reason for you to be smiling," I said.

"Perhaps I just like to smile," he said, smiling wider.

"Ugh stop smiling at me!" I said. He was making me blush and embarrassed.

"Make me," he teased.

"At least stop staring at me!" I exclaimed. He just continued to smile.

"Not a chance. I love watching you blush," he replied, causing more color to rush to my cheeks.

"I'm leaving," I huffed and turned to head back. Before I could take even two steps, he grabbed my arm, pulling me to face him and captured my lips with his. His lips moved against mine gently, but with such strong passion, that my knees went weak. Luckily his arms had a firm grip on me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing closer to him. After awhile, we broke apart for air. He rested his forehead against mine. We said nothing, only smiled at eachother.

"So, you were leaving," he said. I blushed and tightened my arms around him.

"I'm perfectly content right here actually," I said.

"Good, because I have no intention of letting you go," he replied before kissing me again. When we broke apart for a second time, I sighed.

"We have to go back," I said, not releasing him from my grip. Neither of us moved for awhile.

"Yes, I suppose you are right." I finally let go of him and we headed towards the door. I reached for the door handle, but Edward stopped me. He took my face in his hands and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. I blushed again.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Just in case I don't get to do it again," he said before opening the door. I really hoped he would be able to again.

**A/N: woohoo first kisses!! I hope you enjoyed it. reviews are lovely :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry! I know I haven't updated in awhile. Forgive me please? This chapter is pretty short, I know. And I am going to start trying to make them longer. But I hope it is to your liking. enjoy :)**

**disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, there would have been more Alice and Jasper in Breaking Dawn :)**

**Chapter 13**

**Bellas POV**

I sat quietly in corner, smiling to myself. It has been a few hours since my kiss, well kisses, with Edward. To say I am surprised would be an understatement. I couldn't believe that someone as god like as him would want to kiss _me_. Not to mention he is my kidnapper. Some people would think it was just wrong. But I can't deny it. I'm not falling for Edward, I already fell. I'm too afraid to tell Alice what happened. I don't want her to think low of me. I don't want her to think I no longer care about what happens to her. But knowing Alice, she probably already knows something is up. She has been shooting me weird glances ever since she came back from her shower. Of course I could just be paranoid.

I haven't talked to Edward since the kiss either. We have been sneaking glances and smiles at eachother, but that makes it even harder. I find myself craving him. To feel his lips against mine once more. To have his arms around me. I have never felt this way about anyone before. It's strange. Scary in a way, yet exciting.

I looked over at Alice. She was laying down facing the wall. Ever since she came back from the bathroom, her mood seemed to have lightened somewhat. I catch her smiling for no reason when she thinks I am not looking. Hopefully I would get a chance to ask her about it. I have been slightly curious about what she thinks about Jasper. They seem to have a strange connection to eachother. I want to ask her, but I am afraid that she will think I am crazy or will start asking about me and Edward. No, I think I will have to keep my mouth shut for the time being.

I snuck a glance back towards Edward and he smiled that perfect crooked smile at me. Boy did he know how to make my heart race. I smiled back at him and then looked away, blushing. I looked at Alice once more. She seemed to be sleeping. Would it be safe to talk to Edward now? Or would it be to risky? Luckily, I didn't have to decide.

"Is she asleep?" Edward whispered from across the room.

"I think so," I said back just as quietly. He smiled before walking over to my spot by the window. He sat next to me, taking my hand. Before I could stop myself, I reached over and planted a kiss on his lips. After pulling away, I blushed.

"Sorry," I said.

"Sorry for what?" he said before kissing my forehead. I smiled again.

"So what does this mean?" I asked.

"I...don't know." He seemed as confused as me.

"I mean, you kidnapped us. What are planning to do to us? Are you going to hurt us?"

"I would never hurt you," he interupted firmly.

"And I believe that. But this is kind of complicated," I replied.

"I want to be with you," he said quietly looking in my eyes. I looked down, away from his gaze. Do I want to be with him? Yes. Do I think that is possible? I don't know.

"I want to be with you too." He brightened at this. "But what are we gonna do? Are you going to let us free? I care about you, but I have a family, a life that was taken from me."

"I know and I am sorry. Truely I am Bella," he said sincerely. I nodded and placed a hand on his cheek. I didn't like to see him sad.

"Let's just... not think about that right now, okay?" I suggested. He agreed and pulled me in for one more kiss.

**Alices POV**

I sat in silence, thinking. Jasper kissed me. Jasper kissed me. Jasper kissed _me_. Just thinking about him brought a smile to my lips. It was all unreal. I felt like Jasper was my other half in a way. I felt more complete. I now knew that he cared about me as much as I cared about him. I didn't want to think about anything besides him and me. I knew that far too soon, it would all get more complicated. So for now, I wanted to be happy.

I looked over at Bella. I knew something happened between her and Edward. I could tell by the way she blushed, by the way they looked and smiled at eachother. And maybe it was my imagination, but her lips didlook slightly swollen a couple hours ago. And if I asked her, it would only confirm my suspiscions. Bella never was a good liar.

But they were lucky. They got to be together right now. I wanted nothing more than to be with Jasper rignt now. Just looking into eachothers eyes or holding one anothers hand was enough. We could express our feelings with just a simple look or touch. That was how strong our connection was already. I layed down, facing towards the wall and closing my eyes. It was silent for awhile before I heard a whisper.

"Is she asleep?" Edward whispered. I smiled. Yup, they definitely liked eachother.

"I think so," Bella replied. I heard movement and then a pause of silence before Bella muttered sorry.

"Sorry for what?" I heard Edward respond.

"So what does this mean?" Bella asked.

"I...don't know."

"I mean, you kidnapped us. What are planning to do to us? Are you going to hurt us?" Bella said.

"I would never hurt you," he interupted. I let out a small sigh of relief at his words.

"And I believe that. But this is kind of complicated."

"I want to be with you," he said quietly. My heart swelled with happiness for my friend. She deserved someone to make her happy. I wanted to jump up and hug her, but I remembered that I was supposed to be sleeping.

"I want to be with you too," she said. "But what are we gonna do? Are you going to let us free? I care about you, but I have a family, a life that was taken from me."

"I know and I am sorry. Truely I am Bella," he said sincerely. This got me curious once more.

"Let's just... not think about that right now, okay?" Bella said. But I was no longer paying attention to them. Why exactly did they kidnap us? Why did they seem tortured whenever it was brought up? Did they really not want to take us? And now after what has happened, what will they do with us? So many questions popped into my head at once. I wanted answers. I wanted to figure out what I was missing in this whole thing.

**A/N: So not very exciting, but it was just kind of a filler. Thank you so so so much for the reviews! I am still in shock that I have 150 reviews and many people who favorited my story. Thank you so much. I don't deserve your kindness but please keep reviewing :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I had a hard time writing this chapter, nothing would come to me. And school starts Tuesday. Yuck. I will be trying my best to update regularly though! Tell me what you think! I hope it is to your liking :)**

**disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 14**

**Jaspers POV**

I was conflicted. I didn't know what to do. I usually like to stay calm, but now, I just feel panicked. How can I continue keeping them captive? How can I keep such a free loving spirit locked away from the world? I never expected to fall for Alice, to care for someone so deeply. But I do. And now all I want to do is to let her go. Give her back her life, so that she can be happy and free. Of course, nothing is ever that simple, is it? I can't just let her go. Not because I fear for myself or even Edward, but for my sister. For Rosalie.

Her life is on the line if I do not do exactly as I am told. So how can I choose? Rosalie or Alice. Alice or Rosalie. On one hand, Rosalie is my twin sister. I have loved and protected her for all 19 years of my life. She is family.

But then, there is Alice. I have known her for only a few weeks, and yet, I feel as if she was the one missing in my first 19 years of existince. After only a short time, I care for her deeply. Maybe even too deeply. As if love dosen't even come close to describing my feelings for her. And so, my dilema. My sister or my other half?

And to add even more complications to it all, Edwards mom, Esme is in danger too. She was like a mother to Rosalie and I, taking us in after our parents died. What would Edward think if he knew what I was thinking, knew about Alice and I? If he knew how hard it would be to choose my own family over her?

Trying to shake off the unpleasant feelings, I glanced over at the clock, deciding to take my shift early. Not knowing what was to come, I wanted to see Alice as much as possible. Walking up to the door, I was surprised to hear voices coming form within. Surprised that one was Edwards, that is. I put my ear to the door, listening to the quiet whispers.

"I want to be with you," Edward said quietly. Whoa. He better be talking to Bella.

"I want to be with you too," Bella answered. I sighed in relief. Where did that protectiveness come from anyway? Wait, Bella and Edward? Together? How is this even possible. And did they know about Alice and I? "But what are we gonna do? Are you going to let us free? I care about you, but I have a family, a life that was taken from me," she continued. So I wasn't the only one having these thoughts.

"I know and I am sorry. Truely I am Bella," he said.

"Let's just... not think about that right now, okay?" Bella said. I walked back to my room, feeling that they needed a little time together. I knew I would if I was with Alice. After another half hour, it was time for my shift. I more than willingly went. I felt better when I was near Alice. Opening the door, I saw that Edward and Bella weren't even near eachother. If I hadn't overheard them earlier, I never would have guessed that they even spoke to eachother at all.

"Hey, your shift is over," I told Edward. He nodded and stood up, heading towards the door.

"I um..would like to take a shower," Bella said, blushing slightly. I didn't even have to know about the two of them to tell she was lying. But I hid my smile as she followed Edward out of the room. I suppose for the moment it worked well. Even if Alice was sleeping, I would be able to be with her without any interuptions. Be able to look at her without having to worry about who is watching. Of course it surprised me when Alice sat up, not looking tired at all, after the door closed.

"Hi," she said smiling.

"Were you not sleeping?" I replied, returning her smile. She shook her head.

"And you'll never believe what I found out," she said walking over to me and sitting on my lap. I smiled at how comfortable she was with me already and took her hand.

"Oh?"

"Mhmm. Edward and Bella are together! How crazy is that?" she said excitedly.

I laughed. "Just about as crazy as you and me." She smiled and I kissed her cheek softly.

"You don't seem surprised by this," she said.

"Well, I happened to overhear them talking earlier. Besides, Bella took a shower this morning," I said. She laughed.

"Bella is a horrible liar. But I'm glad we get to be alone." She layed her head on my chest. My mind drifted back to my earlier thoughts. She must have been thinking along the same lines.

"I want to stay like this," she whispered. I wrapped my arms around her and held her closer.

"Me too." After a short time of sitting there, enjoying eachothers company, she spoke again.

"Jazz, can I ask you a question?" I smiled at her nickname. Of course, she would be the only one allowed to call me that.

"Anything," I replied.

"Promise to answer me?"

"Yes," I said slowly, growing curious. She turned so she was facing me, but still sitting on my lap.

"Why did you kidnap us?" She said looking down at her hands. I sighed. She deserved to know.

"A few years ago," I started quietly, "I met a guy who my father had worked for. I got forced into working for him as well. And naturally Edward did too. A few weeks ago, he told us he wanted to kidnapp you and Bella. Why he told us to, I don't know. And we didn't want to. You have to believe that. But he threatened my sister Rosalie and Edwards mother Esme if we didn't." I looked at her and met her eyes.

"Jasper...thats terrible. I'm so sorry." I shook my head.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault at all."

"So what's gonna happen?" she asked.

"I don't know. I have no clue what to do."

"Well you need to keep your sister safe," she said.

"But what about you? You are important to me too." Her face softened at this.

"Yeah?" she whispered. I nodded before gently placing my lips on hers. I felt her smile against my lips. I kissed her once more, before pulling back.

"Well then we'll just have to figure something out," she said.

"Yes," I agreed, "and fast."

**Bellas POV**

"I um..would like to take a shower," I mumbled, feeling myself blush. I knew I was no good at lying. I stood up and followed Edward out the door. After it was closed, Edward smiled and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me too him.

"Didn't you take a shower this morning?" he asked, still smiling.

"Why, I believe you are right. Well, I guess we'll just have to find something else to do," I teased. He smiled before capturing my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing closer to him. We pulled away, needing to breathe and just stared at eachother.

"Bella, I love you," he whispered, looking into my eyes. My heart practically jumped out of my chest.

"I...I love you too," I managed to get out. He kissed my forehead. He held me for what felt like forever. Not that I minded at all.

"Well," he said breaking the silence, "We have some time on our hands. What would you like to do?"

"I am kind of hungry," I admitted.

"Then to the kitchen we go," he said before leading me down the stairs.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate and enjoy reading them. Tell me what you think of this chapter! pretty please?**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow. You all are amazing. And because of all your wonderful reviews, here is a quick update. enjoy :)**

**disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 15**

**Alices POV**

After my talk with Jasper, I felt alot better. I finally knew why we were kidnapped. Well... sort of. Jasper and Edward don't even know why they were told to kidnapp us. But at least I knew that they weren't doing this willingly. I would do the same thing for Bella that Jasper is doing for Rosalie.

And knowing that Edward and Bella are 'together' helps too. It means that Jasper and I don't have anything to feel guilty about. Of course, I'm not sure if we should tell them we know yet, or about Jasper and I. I definitely think I could find some amusement messing with them. But right now, I just want to make Jasper feel better. He isn't his usual calm self. I can tell he is stressed, but can you blame him? He has alot on his mind and I just want to help him relax, even if only for a small amount of time.

Bella still hasn't come back from her 'shower', leaving me and Jasper alone together for longest we ever have been. And I love every minte of it. Just being in eachothers presence takes some stress off. I feel so comfortable with him already, as if I've known him my whole life. We just click.

"Hey Jazz?" I said, breaking the silence.

"Hmmm?" he responded. He was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, with me leaning against his chest.

"Do you think we should tell Bella and Edward about us?" He opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"If you want to," he replied. I shook my head.

"Don't say anything. I want to have fun with this," I said mischievously.

"What do you plan to do?" he asked, watching me curiously.

"Oh nothing. Just trying to find some amusement that's all. Trust me, it will be fun."

**Bellas POV**

"Yikes! Edward, we've been gone for an hour!" I said, standing up and heading for the stairs. It was easy to loose track of time when I was with Edward.

"Don't worry about. They don't suspect anything. Trust me." he said. I nodded and gave him a quick kiss before he unlocked and opened the door.

**Alices POV**

The door opened revealing Bella and Edward. Edward left quickly, as Bella walked over by me, blushing, and sat down. Jasper sat at the other side of the room, pretending to be unaware of our presence. Of course, I knew better. I turned towards Bella.

"So Bells.." I started.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"That was an awfully _long_ shower you took." She blushed.

"Umm yeah. But I...uh..was feeling kinda sore. The hot water helped me," she lied. I knew she was lying by the way she was blushing and avoiding eye contact. I could read her like a book.

"Oh okay. I was just wondering because you hair isn't even wet," I said innocently. Her eyes widened and she got even redder. Who knew that was even possible!

"I...uhh...well.." she stuttered. I shared a smile with Jasper as she looked down.

"Relax Bella. I know you just problably dried it." She looked relieved.

"Yes. Yes that is exactly what I did," she said. I nodded.

"I figured."

"So umm what did you do while I was gone?" she asked, trying to change the subject away from her.

"Oh not much," I said. That's when the door opened, revealing Edward with our food. He handed a plate to Jasper and then set ours down in front of us. After he left, I picked up my plate and began eating.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" I asked Bella.

"Oh, no I alr..I'm not hungry," she said blushing again.

"You're not hungry? We haven't eaten in like 12 hours," I said. She was making this too easy.

"I'm just not hungry," she stated.

"Alright then," I said, hiding my smile. After eating in silence, Edward came back to retrieve the plates.

"I think I'll take a shower now," I said, standing up.

"You know what Edward, I'll take her. I need to wash my hands anyway," Jasper said. Unsurprisingly, Edward agreed quickly. After we got down the hall, I burst out laughing. Jasper joined in.

"Did you see Bellas face!" I said gasping from laughing so hard. He smiled.

"You are quite a sneaky little pixie aren't you?" he teased.

"Nope, I'm _your_ sneaky little pixie," I said reaching up and kissing his cheek. He smiled.

"So when are you gonna tell them that we know?" he asked.

"After I have some more fun," I said. "I want to enjoy this while I can." He nodded.

"As long as we tell them soon."

"We will," I promised. "But now, I should take a shower. After all, that is what I am supposed to be doing."

"I'll be here," he said, before I walked into the bathroom. After a quick shower, I changed into new clothes, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. Once I felt fresh again, we headed back to the room.

**Bellas POV**

After Alice and Jasper left, Edward and I were once again alone. Not that I was complaining. He walked over and sat next to me. He looked like he was about to say something when there was a muffled sound from the hallway. We looked at eachother before running to the door, pressing our ears to it. We heard laughter.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

"Shhh, let's listen," Edward said.

"Did you see Bellas face!" I heard Alice say, gasping.

"You are quite a sneaky little pixie aren't you?" Jasper said.

"Nope, I'm _your_ sneaky little pixie," Alice replied. Edward and I looked at eachother, eyes wide.

"So when are you gonna tell them that we know?" Jasper asked. Edward eyes snapped to mine. My breath caught. They know! They know and they didn't tell us they know! And they are together too! What was going on?!

"After I have some more fun. I want to enjoy this while I can," Alice replied.

"As long as we tell them soon."

"We will," Alice promised. "But now, I should take a shower. After all, that is what I am supposed to be doing."

"I'll be here," Jasper said, before I heard a door close. I backed up from the door.

"I can't believe this," Edward said.

"I know," I agreed.

"Well, now that we know, we can tell them and everything will be better," he said. "We won't have to sneak around anymore." I shook my head.

"Oh no. We can't tell them we know," I said, forming a plan in my head. He seemed confused.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because. They don't know that we know that they know," I said.

"What?" he said, clearly lost.

"Nevermind. The point is, it is our turn to get back at them. To do what they have been doing to us."

"Can't we just stop all this and tell them?"

"No," I said, giving him a look. "And you better not say anything." He sighed, but agreed.

"Excellent. Now just go sit over there, before they come back." I gave him a quick peck before he walked back to the other side of the room. Not long after, they came back into the room. Jasper took back his shift and Edward left. It was quiet for awhile before anyone spoke.

"So Bella," Alice said quietly.

"Yes?" I responded.

"I have a bit of a confession to make."

"Oh? About what?" I said innocently.

"I think I have a bit of a...crush on"

"Jasper," I finished for her. I saw her fight back a smile.

"No. Edward actually," she said. So she wasn't confessing, she was trying to mess with me, make me jealous. Well, I was gonna beat her at her own game.

"Is that so? Well, what do you plan to do about it?' I replied. She was surprised at first, but quickly recovered.

"Are you okay with that? I mean, you don't think it's utterly wrong to have a bit of a crush on the guy who kidnapped you?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. I mean they are quite cute." She forced a smile.

"Thanks for understanding," she said in a fake happy voice. I held back a smile. I won this round.

"What are friends for." She was quiet for the rest of the time until Edward came to take his shift. Alice excused herself to the bathroom, once again leaving just me and Edward.

"So how did it go?" he asked. I smiled.

"Perfect."

**Alices POV**

When we got to the bathroom I all but yelled. I was hoping for a better reaction from Bella. I was sure that that would have worked. I was surprised.

"Ughh! It didn''t work!" I said frustrated. Jasper placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down Alice. It's okay. Bella was obviously lying.." he said.

"No. She is not that good of a liar...Wait! Oh my gosh! _They know_!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"They know that we know!" I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive."

"Well this is great then. We all know, so we can just let it out in the open now." He seemed relieved.

"No we can't. Don't you see? They don't know that we know that they know that we know!" I explained.

"Huh? Could you say that one more time?" I shook my head.

"Don't say anything. Promise Jasper?"

"Ah, come on Alice. Can't we just stop these games."

"No. Please Jazz?" I said taking his hand. He sighed and nodded. I smiled and reached up to kiss him. He met me half way, bending down and kissing me.

"Great," I said once we parted.

**A/N: Hehe. What did you think? I kind of got this idea from a show called **_**Friends.**_** Some of you might remember a similar episode. I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible. The next chapter will also be light hearted because soon more problems will occur. DUN DUN DUN. And Emmett and Rosalie shall appear in a couple chapters soon as well. Yay. Anyway...reviews are lovely :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! 226, you all are awesomely amazing! Anyway.. sorry for the delay, school has been keeping me busy. Please don't shun me! I'm trying! Unfortunately this is just a filler. I hope you enjoy :)**

**disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter 16**

**Alices POV**

Back in the room, I took advantage of the silence to think. Bella was with Edward. I was with Jasper. And know we know that everyone knows. Now the the question was how to go about revealing this, while still getting revenge in the process (that's just what Bella and I do). Of course, Jasper just wanted to tell them, let it all out straight forward. But where's the fun in that? In a time of such confusion I want to find as much happiness as possible. And tricking and teasing Bella reminds me of the old days. The old days. Funny how I refer only a few weeks ago as "the old days." But that's truly how it feels. It feels almost like a completely different life even. I certainly feel different.

I looked over at Bella. She looked as if she was deep in thought. I smiled, knowing her thoughts couldn't be far from mine. They never were. Of course, she didn't know that I found out, not yet at least. Maybe Jasper was right. It would be easier to just let it all out in the open. And Jasper did need to relax a little. He had alot on his mind. But like I said before, as long as it's out soon enough, why not have fun in the process?

I sighed. Thinking about Jasper made me miss him. Does it sound pathetic that I miss him when he isn't constantly by my side? Was I being too clingy or did he feel the same way? And now looking at Bella and Edward, realization hit me. Edward was Bellas Jasper. I knew how hard it could be to sit in the same room and not be allowed to interact with Jasper. Bella and Edward must feel the same way. And was I the reason for that? Yes. Perhaps I should just say something. Oh screw what I said before.

"Bella," I said. She looked up. "Just go over and sit with him already! I know that you know that I know about you and Edward!" I said waving my hands around. They seemed momentarily stunned by my outburst. "Well go on," I encouraged. She smiled, blushing slightly and did as I told.

I sighed with relief. It was a good thing I listened to Jasper. It felt good to get off my chest, even if everyone already knew.

"Thanks Alice," Bella said.

I shook my head. "Trust me it's easier for all of us this way." Edward was beaming beside Bella.

"Now maybe we can have a little bit more freedom," I said. The thought made me smile. Perhaps I could get out of this room!

"Yes, perhaps," Edward agreed. He stood up then, walking over to the door. He knocked on it loudly, calling out Jaspers name. We heard footsteps coming. Soon enough, Jasper had the door unlocked and was meeting my excited gaze. He then turned to Edward, remembering that they were not supposed to know.

"What is it?" he asked.

"They know!" I said, before Edward even opened his mouth.

"What?"

"I told them, like you said I should."

"Oh," he said, a smile breaking across his face. And then it was silent. We all looked at eachother, not quite sure what to do or say next.

"So..." I said.

"Umm, anyone hungry?" Edward asked.

"We already ate," Bella stated.

"Right. Right," Edward responded.

"Oh this is ridiculous! Jazz can I please leave the room or are you still forcing me in here?" I asked.

He looked over at Edward before answering. "No, I'm not forcing you."

"Great," I said smiling. "Let's go then," I said, grabbing his hand and heading through the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked half laughing as I all but skipped down the hall.

"Exploring. Care to join?"

"Of course," he said. He said those to simple words as if they meant something more. But maybe I'm just being delusional. I walked down the stairs, my curious eyes taking everything in. It wasn't a large house. There was another bedroom upstairs next to the bathroom. Downstairs there was a small kitchen and living room, along with another bedroom. I walked into the living and sat on the couch. Jasper sat beside, keeping an arm around me. I sighted contently.

"So where exactly are we?" I asked him twisting to look up at him.

"We're still in Washington," he replied. I stood up then, and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I half smiled at the sadness that unconsiously crept into his voice. As if my leaving would really hurt him. Such simple words could mean so much between us. I said nothing, just motioned him to follow and kept walking.

He quickly caught up to me, though considering how much taller he is than me it wasn't a surprise. Outside was the volvo we had driven in, parked next to a large tree. There was nothing around except woods, and a road, leading to who knows where. It was a typical day outside, cloudy and cold. There was a soft breeze. It felt amazing to feel the wind once again. To breathe the fresh air. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and I leaned back into his embrace.

**A/N:I know I know! The shortest chapter ever. But again it was just a filler and things will start picking up more again. More excitement for you hopefully. Perhaps you could review anyway? pretty please? :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay, so I had planned to get this up yesterday, but my power decided to go out. And I know it's been a really long time since my last update, but I should (hopefully) have more time to write again. Thanks for those who still bother to come read :) Enjoy.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Twilight....obviously.**

**Chapter 17**

**Bellas POV**

It had been two days since the whole 'secret' thing came out. And to be quite honest, it was two of the best days of my life. We all got along so well. We just...clicked. All of our personalities differ greatly. And yet, we all fit together so well. And in these passed two days, we have come to know each other better. Edward is practically the brother Alice never had. And Jasper just knows how to make everyone feel at ease.

We sat in the living room, the TV on, though no one payed it any particular interest. We were all a little nervous. We did not know how long of a time before Edward and Jaspers 'boss' got suspisous. It was only a matter of time. And as much as Edward tryed to seem calm about it all, I knew he constantley worried over Esme, and even Rosalie too. But who could blame him?

I decided to go upstairs and shower. After showering and changing into some clean clothes, I made my way down the stairs. I was surprised to find Jasper trying to calm down a hysterical Alice and a pair of very worried green eyes finding mine.

"What's going on?" I asked, already hearing the panic creep into my voice. No one spoke. They just stood there, with panicked expressions, which most likely mirrored my own. I looked at Edward and Alice, begging them to answer me. The waiting was nearly killing me. Finally Jasper, god bless him, answered.

"He's sending people," he said in his soft voice. I knew exactly who _he_ was.

"M..more?" my voice cracked, raising in pitch. Edward nodded.

"He says that he is becoming inpatient and is sending reinforcement to bring you to him," Jasper continued. Disgust creeped into his voice when her referred to Billy.

"How many?" I choked out.

"Just two," Edward said, speaking for the first time since I came down. I tryed desperatley to slow down my breathing. Two more kidnappers. Except this time they were _real_ kidnappers. Guys that didn't care whether they hurt us or not. And I could be separated from Edward. Forever.

"How much time do we have?" I asked quietly.

"Not enough time," Jasper said, knowing that I was implying we run.

"I won't let them hurt you," Edward promised, coming to my side. I shook my head.

"You can't protect me. They would find out."

"I don't care! They will not touch you!" he interupted.

"What about Esme? Rosalie? You can't protect me without risking them. And I won't allow you to either," I said firmly. I could see the frustration in his eyes, but how couldn't he see that I was right?

"How long do we have?" I asked again.

"Not much. They gave us no notice whatsoever. They should be here within the hour."

***

I sat with my knees curled up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. I listened to the sound of the rain hitting the roof, watched each drop fall outside the window. The rain had started off soft. The kind that was almost like a lullaby that put you to sleep. But it had slowly become harder, and now was pouring outside.

I don't know the exact amount of time left before it all falls apart, no one does. All we know is that it's not long enough. Not nearly long enough.

The rain was all I could hear within the entire house. No one spoke. Everyone was too caught up in their own thoughts. I was by myself for the time being, watching for the arrival of their car, while everyone else was packing all the belongings up.

We had already gone over the plan. When they arrived, we would act like nothing peculiar had happened. It would be just like the first few weeks.

We would merely be two random girls taken by the guys. It was our only hope, for the time being, that we were convincing.

After probably fifteen minutes of just sitting there, I heard a truck, not too far off in the distance. I stood up and went to the other window, so as to get a better look. _Please don't turn, please don't turn, _I begged to no one in my mind. Of course I knew it wouldn't work.

Soon enough, the truck made a left into the driveway, slowly creeping closer toward the house.

***

**Alice's POV**

_He's sending people_. Three simple words. Three words that rang in my head, over and over again. What will they do to Bella and I? What will they do to Jasper? To Edward? I only hope that it will work out okay. If it's meant to be then eventually it will be...right?

I never expected any of this to happen. To be kidnapped and then to fall for the one who took me. It's completely mad. And yet it happened.

I sat on Jasper's bed, helping him fold and pack up his things. I looked up at him, momentarily pausing my actions. His eyes were filled with worry, though he did a good job at hiding it.

As if feeling me watching him, he looked back at me and smiled slightly. I knew he was trying to relieve my tension. But this time, it didn't quite work.

"It'll be okay," he said softly. I nodded.

"Hopefully," I replied breathlessly.

We said nothing more as we finished up the packing. It seemed like the entire house had gone quiet. Bella was downstairs keeping watch while Jasper and I packed personal belongings and Edward packed everything else.

After finishing up, Jasper came and sat down beside me. He wrapped an arm around me and I leaned into him.

"Whatever happens, just know how much I care about you," he said softly.

"I thought you said nothing bad would happen."

"I did say that, didn't I?" He said, a smile finding it's way onto his lips. I reached up and kissed him, gently, but filled with as much love as I could put into it. He returned, just as gentle, just as passionate.

After pulling away, he placed a kiss on my forehead and a quick peck on my lips, causing me to smile.

I took his hand, and kissed it before placing it in my own. He rubbed soft circles into the back of my hand and kissed my lips again.

"I'm gonna miss you," I whispered.

"Shhhh," he said, capturing my lips again. I laid back on the bed and he followed, hovering above me. Our lips moved together perfectly.

We pulled back to breath and he placed a kiss on my neck, before pulling away and sitting up right. My heart was racing.

I then heard someone clear their throat.

"Am I interupting?" came Edward's voice.

"What is it Edward?" Jasper asked.

"They're here." Jasper nodded, and Edward took that as the sign to leave.

I stood up and closed the suitcase. Jasper took it from me and headed out the door. He was half way down the hall when a sudden burst of emotion overcame me.

I ran to catch up to him spinning him around and pulling his head down until his lips met mine. He immediately replied after recovering from shock. Once I was completely out of breath, I released his face and dropped back down to my heals.

He stared at me, and I simply shrugged before turning around and heading to the room I dreaded.

Still consumed by the kiss, I barely noticed Edward tying me up and blindfolding me until I heard the front door open below.

"Hello, Hello," a voice rang from below.

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me. You all are amazing. A few shout outs to:**

**Sarah, K, and M: Thanks for the motivation and keeping me going.**

**Kiren-Dar: Thanks for reviewing all those chapters!!**

**TwiHard24: You guessed correctly :) nice job. **

**Everyone else: Thanks!!!!!**

**reviews??? :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yay, thanks for sticking with me everyone! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Me Twilight not own :)**

**Chapter 18**

**Edward's POV**

"Hello, Hello," a familar voice rang from downstairs. I saw Alice and Bella literally stiffen. Not me though. I couldn't think of anyone else I would prefer to have been sent. After tying the last knot on Alice, I guided her to sit and swiftly made my way down the stairs.

As the living room came into view, I saw Jasper, greeting none other than Emmett. Emmett was huge and intimidating looking. But I knew better. He was actually a really funny guy, and a good friend. He was also forced into this type of...'business', if that's what you want to call it. I felt if anyone else, I could trust him with this. Following behind him I noticed another tall guy, with black, greasy hair. I didn't know him. And I was pretty sure I didn't want to.

"Emmett," I greeted with a smile.

"Yo Eddie Boy! How goes it?" he said, slapping the back of my shoulder. Yup, that was Emmett. Never taking anything serious for too long.

"I've been better," I replied. He nodded.

"If you are all quite done with these friendly welcomes, we have a job to complete," the man behind Emmett said.

"Right, right. This is Carl, by the way," Emmett said. Carl sighed impatiently and walked passed Emmett.

"Where are you keeping them?" he asked. Jasper pointed towards the stairs and we watched as Carl ascended them. I cleared my throat.

"Well, I'll go up and asist Carl," I said akwardly, and quickly followed in Carl's footsteps. There was no way I would leave them alone with him. No way in hell.

I made my way down the hall and into the room, finding Bella and Alice attempting to stand. I wanted so much to help Bella. I knew how uncoordinated she was, and that's without being tied up and blindfolded.

After a moment of struggling, Bella succeeded in standing up. I walked further into the room.

"I'll take this one down," Carl said, pointing to Bella, "and you can take her," he finished, pointing towards Alice. I simply nodded, trying to act nonchalant about the situation.

With Carl leading Bella ahead of me, I followed, gently guiding Alice. I walked as slow as I possibly could without seeming too suspicious.

"How are you both holding up?" I whispered as quietly as I could.

"We'll be fine," she whispered.

"Jasper and I will see to that," I promised. She nodded in response.

I picked up the pace to catch up with Carl and was soon downstairs, walking out the front door. Walking outside, I saw Emmett and Jasper putting the last of our things in the car. I led Alice gently up to them before stopping her when we reached them.

"We are expected to arrive no later than Thursday night. That gives us a little more than two days," Emmett said. "It will probably be more comfortable to travel in pairs."

"How about Jasper and I take one and you take the other?" I suggested. Carl eyed me suspiciously.

"Obviously we wouldn't even be here if you two were pleasing the boss. No, I'll take this one here," he said gesturing towards Bella, "and one of you can accompany us." I looked at Jasper before agreeing.

"Alright. Have it your way." Carl led Bella to his truck and I followed, tossing my keys to Jasper on my way. Once inside the truck, Carl started it up, and drove off down the long drive way. I looked back towards the house in which I had become accustomed to, hoping it would all work out.

**Jasper's POV**

"Well, we best be off then!" Emmett said, reaching to open the back door of the volvo. I placed my hands on Alice's back, and gently set her inside of the car.

"Wanna drive?" I asked, throwing the keys over to him.

"Hell yeah," he replied enthusiastically. I walked around the car and got in. Starting up the car, we quickly drove off behind Carl and Edward. I couldn't help feeling bad for Edward. After all he got stuck with that scumbag.

Emmett and I chatted for awhile, though I wasn't interested much in conversation. I couldn't help but glance at Alice through the side mirror every now and then. I knew she couldn't be hurt back there, but it made me feel better to see her there, unharmed.

Emmett turned on a hockey game after awhile and we listened, though not too quietly. I don't think the word quiet goes along with Emmett very well. Half the time I couldn't even here the commentators because of all of Emmett's comments.

We drove for a few hours before Emmett got a call from Carl, saying they were stopping up at the next rest stop. Thank god. Hopefully I'd get a chance to speak to Alice.

We pulled up behind the truck and saw Edward step out along with Carl. Edward nodded toward me and headed towards the food area as Carl headed to the restrooms.

"Man, am I hungry," Emmett said opening the door. "Coming?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry," I said.

"Okay then. I'll grab something for her then," He said before slamming the door shut and walking towards the vending machines where Edward stood.

"Alice?" I said the minute he was gone.

"Jasper," she sighed.

"Are you okay? Do you need something?"

"I'm fine," she smiled. "I'm glad we didn't get stuck with that other guy. Emmett is quite funny."

I smiled. "Indeed he is."

Looking to see that no one was around, I reached back and grabbed Alice's hand. She greeted it willingly and squeezed mine gently.

"You're sure you are okay?" I asked.

"Don't worry. As long as we are not seperated, I'll be okay," she said sincerly. I glanced through the window to see Carl coming out of the bathroom. I quickly let go of Alice's hand as he made his way back to the truck.

I hated not being able to touch her. It was just like those first few torturous weeks. Perhaps I could find a way to be alone with her, in some sense of the word, again. It would be easier without both Carl and Emmett around.

I heard the door open and shut as Emmett appeared once again. He was carrying three waters, five bags of chips, and two candy bars. He handed me two waters and opened a bag of chips. I passed a water back to Alice, placing it in her hands. She gave my hand a quick squeeze, though Emmett didn't notice.

"Hungry Emmett?" I said, amused by all the junk food he got for himself. He just shrugged before starting the car back up and driving off back towards the interstate.

**A/N: Yay for Emmett! I hope I didn't write Edward too bad. I have a harder writing him for some reason. Hopefully it was okay! A bit short, but I think I will have the next one up soon.**

**Shoutouts to:**

**Hawktalon. of. Windclan**: **Thanks for getting me to 300 :)**

**emobella: Hahaha! you are right, that is sooo Jim Carey. I didn't even think of that until I saw your review! :)**

**Thanks to all who reviewd! More reviews would be lovely :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: So what did everyone think about the movie? **

**disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 19**

**Bella's POV**

We must have been on the road for hours. We had made only two stops the entire time, giving me only one brief moment to speak to Edward. Carl never left us alone. He didn't seem to trust Edward at all. But how could he know anything? The guy creeped me out beyond belief. I doubt you could find any good quality in him at all.

Eventually, I felt the truck start to slow down for a third time. I figured it had to be late and we were hopefully stopping to rest for the night. I then heard Carl's voice speaking to Emmett on the phone, saying the words I had hoped for.

When the truck came to a complete stop, I heard Carl say to leave me in here before a door opened and shut. I then felt Edward's hand on mine.

"You okay?" he asked?

"Yeah," I whispered. He squeezed my hand affectionately before exiting the truck as well. I sighed, trying to make out what the murmurs outside the truck were saying. After a moment of straining, I made out the last of the conversation.

"We could get two rooms and just stay in our pairs," said Carl's voice.

"Sounds good to me. I'll go check us in," came Jasper's soft voice. The door suddenly opened then and I was being pulled out. They were gentle, so I knew it was Edward.

Jasper returned quickly and we were off to our room. We got two neighboring rooms on the second floor. Once inside, I heard the door lock and the blinds close. I felt hands at my face, taking off my blindfold.

"What do you think you're doing?" Carl said.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Edward replied coldly. He finished taking it off and I blinked rapidly, my eyes adjusting to the light.

"Put that thing back on!" Carl shot at him.

"It's not going to do any harm. It's not like she has any idea where we are. Besides, she knows how to get it off." Carl made an aggravated noise before mumbling about getting a soda and leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

I sighed in gratitude and was engulfed into Edward's arms. I smiled contently. I missed being able to touch him.

"I love you," I murmured into his chest.

"You are my everything," he replied, lifting my chin and kissing me. It felt like eternity since he had done so. I relished the moment, not knowing how long before I'd be able to kiss him again.

Once we pulled away, I kissed his neck and cheeks and any other part of his face I could reach. I wasn't ready to let him go yet.

"Mmmm, I missed you," he said.

"Missed you too. So much," I replied, hugging him again.

Of course Carl had to ruin the moment, knocking on the door and returning too soon. We jumped apart and I went to the other side of the room on the second bed to lie down. I faced the wall, not wanting to see Carl again. Edward let him in before walking to the bathroom and shutting the door.

The rest of the night was quiet, except for the tv. It took me longer than usual to fall asleep, knowing that Carl was in the room.

**Jasper's POV**

We had decided to stop for the night and have a chance to rest. Of course Carl wouldn't allow us to all sleep at the same time, but that's to be expected. After getting our rooms and all, I started to think of ways to distract Emmett, to possibly say something to Alice, even if only for a moment.

Being near someone you so desperately care for and not being able to talk, touch, or listen to them is not much easier than being seperated from them. Even on the drive here, I found it becoming increasingly harder not to look at her.

However one of Emmett's traits was in our favor; he is a heavy sleeper. This could possibly give us a chance to be somewhat alone. Alone in the sense that we could freely talk...well freely whisper anyway.

Currently, I sat on the floor between the two beds in our hotel room. After an awkward silence between Emmett and I, we decided that I'd be on the floor and he would take the bed. The other bed was occupied by Alice.

We were watching a re-run of _Cops, _though it was hard at times to hear through Emmett's excitement. Being the good guy that he is, he allowed Alice's blindfold to be take off without a fight. She was currently lying on the bed, noiselessly watching the T.V. as well.

Since Emmett is driving, he would be able to sleep tonight, and I would probably just sleep in the car. Now the only problem was waiting for him to pass out.

I peeked over at Alice, noticing how tired she looked. But she seemed to be fighting it. She seemed to have a motivation in staying awake longer.

At around 11:30, Emmett finally fell asleep. The room was in complete silence, except for his soft snores echoing off the walls. Although I knew he slept deep, I tryed to make as little noise as possible as I stood and sat on the other bed.

Then as quietly as I could I whispered Alice's name, seeing if she was still awake. In the darkness, I could see her sit up and reach out to me.

"Jasper," she whispered back. I placed a hand on her cheek. She looked exhausted.

"You look tired. Get some rest," I whispered. She shook her head.

"I'm fine," she said, before yawning. She smiled sheepishly. "Okay, maybe I'm a little tired."

I returned the smile. "Goodnight," I said before kissing her cheek. Just as I started to get off the bed, her hand touched my arm, holding me back.

"Lay with me?" she asked. I nodded and tucked her in, before laying down next to her and putting an arm around her. She snuggled closer to my body and sighed contently. She quickly drifted off to sleep.

***

"What the hell?!" My eyes snapped open in surprise and I rolled over, falling of the bed.

"Ahhh!" I cried out, hitting the hard floor. I sat up, looking to see Emmett peering at me. Oh crap, I fell asleep next to Alice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you sleeping beauty? What the hell is going on!" Emmett said again, as I stood back up, rubbing my head.

I was at a loss for words. I looked over to see a startled and frightened Alice sitting on the bed. I stuttered, trying to make out a coherent sentence, trying to think of an explanation.

"Uh, well you see, I uh, must have walked...in my sleep, and uh, ended up next to Alice," I said lamely, avoiding eye contact. Of course he wouldn't buy it, what idiot would?

"Alice huh?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, Okay," I said, sighing defeatedly.

"Is there something going on between you two that I should know about?" Emmett asked. Alice and I looked at each other.

"There is! Oh god! How did this happen? How could this happen?" Emmett exclaimed, though I could already see his modd begin to lighten.

"Look Emmett, please don't say anything. Who knows what could happen to Jasper if someone found out," Alice said desperately, speaking for the first time. Emmett and I stared at her in shock. Did she really just address him?

"Oh. Well, I...I mean," Emmett muttered and then sighed. "I won't say anything." Alice smiled.

"Great. I'm Alice by the way," she said , getting up to shake his hand. He shook it back muttering his name in return.

An awkward silence fell upon the room. After a momet Alice left to take a shower, leaving me and Emmett. I had no clue what to say. I wanted to, not only, get off the subject, but also ask about my sister. I hadn't said anything before because Alice was around and I didn't want her to feel, well guilty or sad or any other crazy feeling she seemed to get when I worried about Rosalie.

"So, Emmett, there was something I was meaning to ask you," I started.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, well I was wondering, well I mean, if you know, anything about Rosalie?" I asked awkwardly. Showing alot of emotion towards anyone, besides Alice, was always an awkward thing for me.

"Oh. Yeah. She's fine, don't worry," he said quickly, looking everywhere but at me.

"Oh, okay then. Great. I'll just go out for some fresh air. Back in a minute," I said before walking outside.

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. Today we would be getting even closer to the one place I want to keep Alice from. I don't think I can go on without her. I _need_ her. It's not so much that I just want to be with her anymore. I need to be with her.

_No one_ is going to touch her. Not while I am around. And where ever she goes, I plan to follow.

I heard the door open, but didn't bother opening my eyes. I was surprised to feel a small hand touch my arm. My eyes opened to see Alice standing beside me.

"He let you outside?" I asked quietly. She nodded.

"I guess he trusts me," she said, shrugging. We didn't say anything more. I simply took her hand. A simple gesture, but it was enough for both of us.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. They are greatly appreciated! I won't be able to update until Sunday or Monday, but I promise Monday at the latest. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter! Happy Thanksgiving!!!!**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 20**

**Alice's POV**

"So does Edward know about you two?" Emmett asked. Ever since Emmett found about Jasper and I, we all have become more comfortable. It was quite awkward at first, but I have honestly come to enjoy Emmett's company.

We've been on the road for a few hours. Now that Carl is out of sight, I no longer have to be tied up or blind folded. I had almost forgotten that I was even kidnapped in the first place. It feels more like we are all friends traveling together.

"Of course he knows," I replied. "After all, he is dating Bella."

Emmett practically choked on the pop he was drinking, causing Jasper and I to break into laughter.

"He's what?!" he exclaimed. We laughed harder. I just shrugged as a response.

"I feel bad that he's stuck with Carl," Jasper said as I composed myself.

"Tell me about. _I_ had to travel here with him," Emmett said.

"What, do you not enjoy dear Carl's company?" I asked.

"I don't think even Carl enjoys his own company," Jasper said. We all laughed.

The rest of the ride went smoothly. Emmett cracked so many jokes that I thought I was going to pass out from laughing. We stopped only twice to eat and rest a bit, though I didn't really mind. I was enjoying myself.

For the last half of the ride, Jasper sat in the back with me, keeping an arm around me or holding my hand. It didn't seem to bother Emmett one bit.

It was nearly 11:00 before Carl allowed us to stop at a hotel. Our stay in this room was much more comfortable then the last and Emmett was passed out by 11:30.

I tried to enjoy this time that I had and not think about what tomorrow would bring. I tried to send as much love as I could in every small touch I shared with Jasper, not knowing what might happen when the sun comes up.

***

I woke early to find Jasper and Emmett still asleep. I rolled over to look at the clock and saw it was only 5:45 in the morning. I rolled back and turned on my side to look at Jasper. His honey blond hair was covering his beautiful, closed eyes. His hand was only centimeters away from mine.

I couldn't stop the smile coming onto my face as I watched him. He looked so peaceful, free from the multiple worries and regrets he carried around during the day. I moved my hand forward until it touched his.

As I watched him, a sudden realization struck me. Looking at him, I realized just how deep my affection went for him. _I loved him_. _I_ was in love with Jasper. It may be even deeper than that. He is my everything. Plain and simple.

I wanted him, craved his presence, his touch, the sound of his voice. I longed for the spark in his eyes, the smile on his lips, his very being. I needed him. Always. There is no choice in the matter. I _have_ to be with him.

I smiled at the thought. _Love_. I was in love. And he was mine.

I looked back at him to see him yawn, stretching his arms above his head, and opening his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at me, smiling. I smiled back, the smile just for him.

"Morning," he said softly, looking at our hands and giving them a squeeze.

"Morning Jasper," I said affectionately. A sad look came into his eyes.

"We're going to arrive today," he said quietly.

"We have some time left," I replied. I rolled over on top of him, looking down into his eyes. He put his hands on my waist.

I leaned down and placed my lips on his. He kissed me back softly. He rolled us over so that he was hovering above me, much like the time before we joined Emmett. I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep him close.

He pulled away for air, but I wasn't ready to let him go quite yet. I leaned up and placed soft kisses on his neck, and all the way up to his jaw. He finally pulled me back to his lips. I moaned into the kiss, and could feel him smiling.

"It's almost 6:30, we should probably wake Emmett," Jasper said breathlessly. I nodded in agreement, but only placed more kisses on his neck.

"Alice," he breathed. I smiled and continued my actions, kissing my way back to his lips. I placed a soft peck on his lips, lingering there for a moment before reluctantly pulling away.

"Alright, alright," I said, laying back down on the bed. He gave me a smile that made my insides melt before getting up to wake Emmett.

**Bella's POV**

I was grateful for another stop at a hotel for the night. I absolutely hated being tied up and blindfolded, in the back of a truck, with Carl driving me to my potential doom. I wasn't able to touch, see, hear or talk to Edward. And it was driving me crazy.

And even once we arrived at our hotel room, Edward and I were only able to have a brief, silent moment alone together while Carl was in the bathroom. I swear I would bow down before anyone who could get rid of that guy. I completely despise him to tell you the truth.

We had only hours left before we would arrive to wherever we were headed, and I am not able to spend it with the people most important to me; Edward, Alice, and even Jasper too.

And falling asleep is even a problem for me, seeing as how my mind is so preocuppied with thoughts of tomorrow, longing for Edward, and hatred for Carl. Not mention my worry for my best friend.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I heard Carl begin to snore. It was like music to my ears. I wasn't sure if Edward was awake, until I heard him whisper my name. Carl now allowed us all to sleep at the same time, figuring that, not only would I have no where to go, but they'd catch me in any escape attempt. Besides, it's not like I'd ever leave without Alice.

"Edward," I whispered back. And then he was at the side of my bed, holding my face in his hands. We knew we couldn't risk talking. Carl wasn't a very deep sleeper.

We just looked at eachother, savoring the simple act that we had been denied for the past day and a half. He stroked my hair as I rested my head agaist his shoulder.

I pulled back, mouthing the words "I love you" to him and he returned them. He then went back to his spot and I resumed mine, attempting once again to fall asleep.

**Alice's POV**

The day went by unfortunately quickly. Before i knew it, it was already three in the afternoon, with only around two more hours to travel. As we got closer and closer, the jokes in the car died, the atmosphere no longer light.

We were all anxious, even Emmett. I knew he didn't want to do this either. He was trying along with Jasper and I to find a way out of this mess. So far, we came up with nothing.

There would be no way, not while Carl was still with Edward and Bella. And apparently he is armed! Yeah, who would give that guy a gun, I mean really!

Emmett informed us when we were only half an hour away. I was trying my hardest not to panick. I wanted to be brave and I wanted more than anything to believe that it would all work out some how. I still needed convincing.

And all too soon, it was time for the blindfold again. I kissed Jasper with all that I had left and he returned it, with as much passion as me. The last thing I saw was Emmett's sorry expression and Jasper's eyes, before I was blindfolded once more.

***

As the car came to a stop, I felt my heart plummet. All my memories of these passed few weeks came rushing through my mind as I was pulled gently out of the car and began my walk towards the house.

We were here. We had arrived and there was no turning back. There was no way of knowing what would happen to Bella and I, or Jasper and Edward, or even if Rosalie and Esme were okay.

I could here Emmett greeting Carl and Edward and I thought of Bella. My best friend, the family who took me in, the person who had been there all along.

_I need to be brave_, I told myself. There is no way we can get out of here safely without determination. And as I heard a door ahead of me open, I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what was to come.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am glad you all seem to hate Carl. Haha I do too, so I'm glad his character came off that way. It is intended to :) Thanks for all the support! You guys are amazing. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter !**

**i 3 alice and jasper: Thanks so much for your review! I really appreciate it :)**

**bellapouts: very good prediction, you just might be right. I guess you'll have to wait and see :)**

**cklovewinter**: **thanks for all your continuous support! I'm glad you enjoy it.**

**Jalicelovee: lol. Carl getting hit by a bus would be amazing. thanks for your review!**

**Hawktalon. of. Windclan: thanks so much! I hope you had a great thanksgiving.**

**all other reviews: thank you, thank you thank you!**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Excited? I know I am! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 21**

**Alice's POV**

It is a large mansion. That much I know. I could hear the echo of our footsteps when we entered. Sadly, I know little more. I don't know how many hours we have been here or even what part of the mansion we are being held in.

When we had arrived, two male voices I didn't recognize ordered for us to be held in a "secure spot", whatever that means. If I were to guess, I'd say we were in some place deep within the manison that made it impossible to escape. They were being careful not to give anything away.

The only other thing I was sure of: Bella was with me and Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Carl (shiver) were gone. I wasn't positive whether it was just Bella and I however. So any attempt at trying to calm Bella down, who was breathing so heavily I thought she might pass out, would not be a good idea. I didn't want to tick anyone off if they happened to be in the room.

And besides my worry for my friend, I hate being completely in the dark about what is happening to the guys, minus Carl. To say that I am overwhelmed would be an understatement.

We were unfortunately, yet unsurprisingly, still blindfolded and tied up. As if we'd be able to escape a mansion full of an unknown number of criminals. As if I'd leave without Jasper anyway, though they didn't know that.

If only there were some way to get out of where we are. If I could only come up with _something_. _Anything _that could help us in some little way. But of course, my brain is deciding not to cooperate. I just feel so _useless_.

I want to do something. I can't just sit here and wonder and fear what could possibly be happening to the love of my life. No. I would have to find a way. _I had to_. Determination. That's the key.

So where to start? I had a few things to figure out first, facts to find. I can't rush too quickly into this, there are no second chances in this situation. I couldn't rely on luck. I decided to figure out the easiest questions first. Who else is in the room? Where exactly are we? What in our surroundings can be used to our advantage?

"Bella," I whispered as quietly as I could. No answer.

"Bella," I repeated, a little louder this time.

"Alice!" she gasped. "Alice, what's gonna happen to us? Oh, I'm so worried about them." She was going hysterical. You can't blame her though.

"Bella, Bella, slow down. Take a deep breathe." I could hear her following my advice. "Good. Now listen. We've gotten this far into the conversation without someone telling us to shut up. My guess is that we are alone and there are guards outside the door."

"Okay...I'm not quite sure where you're going with this," she said.

"Bella, we have to get out! We have to find Edward and Emmett... and Jasper," I said, more emotion creeping into my voice as I said Jasper's name.

"Help them?" came a beautiful voice. A voice that didn't belong to Bella. I froze. So we were not alone after all.

"You want to help the two that kidnapped you?" the same voice asked.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm Rosalie," the voice said slowly. "I'm Jasper's..."

"Sister!" I finished for her. I found her! I was speaking to Jasper's sister! She was safe, unharmed.

"Do I know you?" she asked, clearly confused about why I knew who she was.

"No. I'm Alice. Jasper told me about you. My friend's name is Bella. She was also taken."

"Hi," Bella offered in a shy voice.

"My brother talked to you?" she asked skeptically.

"Oh. Well, you see... we sort of became...friends during our stay. And well, long story short, I don't want any harm to come to him," I finished.

"Or Edward," Bella ammended.

"Or Emmett," I added.

"So let me get this straight," Rosalie said after a moment of silence. "You're... friends with my brother and Edward?" she said, trying to process the information.

"And Emmett," I added.

"Hmmm. Well, that's... interesting," she said.

I let out a shaky laugh. "Yeah," I agreed. "But how are you? How is Esme? Where is she? What have they done to you guys? Wher-"

"Whoa, slow down there Alice." I closed my mouth. "We're fine, for now. And as for Esme, she's fine and right beside me, sleeping." I sighed in relief. I had heard so much about them that I felt like I knew them.

"And the guys?" Bella asked in a small voice.

The silence answered her question. They didn't know. No one did, besides the people outside of this room. I almost felt like crying.

"I _do_ know there are two guards outside this room. And that we are four doors down the second hallway of the basement," Rosalie said, trying to restore some hope.

"Are you blindfolded?" Bella asked her.

"We figured out how to get them off weeks ago, but stopped taking them off. Everytime someone would come in and check on us, they'd just put them back on and our wrists were getting burned from taking the rope on and off," she replied. I processed that.

"How often do they come in?" I questioned.

"One guy usually comes in with food, maybe three times a day at my estimate. The other guard stays outside while we eat."

"Has it been awhile since he last came?" I asked.

"Yes. My guess is that they will come soon," Rosalie said.

"Then we don't have much time," I muttered, mostly to myself. "Bella, Rosalie, try and get your blindfolds off again and untie yourselves," I ordered.

"Why? What good will that do? They'll just be here soon anyway," said Rosalie skeptically.

"Exactly," I said before turning to help Bella.

***

After we were untied, I got my first look at Rosalie. Beauty obviously ran in the family. Words to describe this tall, blond, blue eyed, perfect figured sister of Jasper?- Stunning, Beautiful, Gorgeous. She was the type of girl who made your self-esteem drop just by looking at her.

She stretched her arms and long legs before turning towards the beautiful, older brunette beside her. Esme.

"Esme," she said, softly shaking her mother figure awake. The beautiful brunette woke, rubbing her eyes, before sitting up and smiling warmly at her adopted daughter. Rosalie pointed towards Bella and I and Esme looked a little confused.

"Hi Esme, I'm Alice and this is Bella," I greeted with a smile.

After filling Esme in on all that had happened, we decided to put our heads together to try and create a plan.

"Okay, so there are four of us and two of them to deal with intially," Rosalie said. I nodded.

"Do they have weapons?" Bella asked. Rosalie shook her head.

"Only their strength," she said.

"Right. So if we could some how overpower the first, we could catch the second by surprise," I concluded. They all nodded in agreement.

"I'm a lot stronger than they'll expect me to be," Rosalie said. "Jasper taught me how to defend myself. I think I could at least get the first one down," she said confidently.

I smiled. "Great! And I'm small, so if I can get the keys from outside we should be in good shape. Will you three be able to keep them diverted long enough?" I asked.

"Absolutely. You can count on us," Esme said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Excellent."

"Now we wait," Bella said.

"And now we wait," I agreed.

***

Time seemed to go by slowly, waiting around for the guard to come in. I breathed a breathe of relief when I heard the door being unlocked. The more time I had to wait around, the more anxious I would become. I was nervous enough as it was and I just wanted to get the show on the road. Hopefully these guys were all brawn, no brain.

I snuck up on the side of the wall next to the door, out of view. Bella was lying down, the blindfold loosely over her eyes so as not to look suspicious. Esme and Rosalie remained in their same position.

The door opened, revealing a tall, somewhat muscular dark haired male. He looked to be in his mid twenties. His eyes practically lit up at the sight of Rosalie. Perhaps this wouldn't be so hard after all.

"Took them off again, did you?" he asked as he walked towards them with two trays of food. Rosalie shrugged.

"I missed looking at you," she said with a sickly sweet smile. He looked mesmerized. Rosalie stood up, looking into his eyes. He gulped. She ran a finger down his arm. He looked away, trying to fight her penetrating gaze.

"Hey, um weren't there four of you?" he asked, trying to distract himself.

"Now," I mouthed to Rosalie. She nodded before kneeing him and pushing him to the ground. He yelped and curled into a ball.

"What the hell?" he yelled in pain. The second guard rushed into the room looking confused. I slipped past him, Esme, Bella and finally Rosalie behind me. I grabbed the keys and quickly slammed the door shut in two very confused guard's faces.

Once the door was locked, I let myself breathe. I hadn't realized I was holding it. We all looked at each other and smiled at our success. Never underestimate four girls with more brains than you.

"We must hurry. Someone might have heard that," Esme said. We all nodded before following Rosalie's lead down the hallway.

**A/N: So what did you think of their escape? Yay for Esme and Rosalie finally appearing! I hope you enjoyed it! More excitement to come :)**

**cklovewinter: thanks! I did update Be My Escape yesterday :) thanks for showing interest.**

**EddiexBellsisLOVE**, **eeyore_is_emo** **&** **WannaxBexCullen**: **Your reviews mean so much to me! thank you :)**

**ancientgreecerocks**: **your review was hilarious, thanks so much!**

**WannaxBexCullen**, **EdwardCullensGirl1010, PaCho de Nacho, beachbumyeahh, EandBforever: I love all of your ideas about killing Carl, they were hilarious. I couldn't stop laughing. Thanks so much!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 22**

**Alice's POV**

Rosalie led us down two long hallways before we arrived in front of a staircase. There was a small platform at the top. I gazed up, wondering what we would find on the other side of the door. It all seemed slightly ridiculous. I mean, what are the chances of us succeeding, of not being seen? Rosalie couldn't kick down every guy in this place.

I looked at the other three girls beside me; they all looked as if they felt the same way. But we knew we had to try. We all had people up there that we care about. And even if we fail, at least I'll know that I did everything I could to try and save us.

"Ready?" Rosalie asked. We nodded and followed as Rosalie made her way quietly up each step. She reached the last step and I held my breath as her hand reached for the doorknob-

"It's locked," she said, struggling with the door. She continued with great effort to open but finally gave up, letting out a sigh of frustration. She looked like she wanted to knock it down. I wouldn't put it past her.

"I expected as much," Esme said solemnly. "They are bound to take every precaution they can," she explained.

"Well someone has to come down eventually," I reasoned.

"Yeah, but who knows how long that could be!" Bella said.

"Then we'll just have to draw some attention down here, now won't we," Rosalie said. I could tell her mind was working to find a way.

"What do you suggest we do?" I questioned.

She didn't answer me. Instead she turned back to the door and started pounding against the wood. We all looked at her in shock. Boy was she strong, and quite brilliant in her own way. Seeing what she was doing I started kicking the door along with her and yelling as loud as I could. Esme continued to look at us in shock while Bella just seemed too embarrassed to join in.

Soon enough, footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door along with confused shouting. I heard only three different voices. Rosalie motioned for us to move to the left edge of the platform while she continued beating against the door. I could hear the jingling of keys as the men on the other side struggled to open the door.

Finally I saw the door begin to open. Just as I assumed, three men stood on the other side. Before anyone could even register what was happening Rosalie was dragging the man who opened the door down. Surprised, he lost his footing and slipped down the stairs like he was on a slide in a playground.

I rushed after Rosalie as she pushed through the other two confused men and started running toward an empty hallway to the right. I silently thanked my speed as I raced after her with Bella and Esme behind me. I quickly caught up and was soon running side by side with the beautiful blond. I looked back to see the two men begin to follow us, quickly catching up to Bella. I almost let out a shriek as Bella stumbled, almost falling completely to the ground.

I quickly turned around, with Rosalie shouting after me as I ran back towards Bella. I helped her steady herself and pushed her in front of me and letting Esme grab hold of her for more support as the ran after Rosalie. I continued after them until a rough hand grabbed my shoulder and jerked me backwards. I yelped as I fell to the ground. I could hear Bella yell my name ahead of me.

"Keep going!" I yelled back but she hesitated. "Go!" I commanded. "One is still after you!" With that said, Rosalie tugged Esme and Bella to keep going, giving me an apologetic look.

The man before me grabbed me roughly. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" he hissed at me. I glared at him, struggling against his grip.

"Let me go!" He only laughed. I kicked his shin and he yelped in pain, but didn't release his grip on me. I grunted, frustrated that I lacked Rosalie's strength.

"Now you're really going to get it," he said angrily at me. "Perhaps if they don't kill you I'll get to keep you. Won't that be fun," he sneered.

"You wish," I yelled before biting down on his hand as hard as I could. He cried out in pain, finally releasing his grip for a second. That was all I needed. Before he could grab me again, I ran in the opposite direction, back towards where the door to the basement was located. I ran down the hallway on the other side of the room, hoping I'd somehow find my friends again.

I ran as fast and hard as I could, never slowing my pace as I flew past portraits on the wall and closed oak doors. I steered left and ran down a hallway that looked like it never ended. This place was practically a castle. I glanced behind me to make sure I wasn't being followed. I sighed with relief that I had lost him, but kept running, slowing my pace only slightly.

Up ahead of me, I could see the end of the hall, turning into another. It was then that I heard other footsteps. I didn't even chance looking behind me. I picked up my pace and ran as hard as I could to turn onto the other hallway. As I began to turn left, I smacked right into someone and fell backwards. I screamed before I saw who it was.

"Esme!" I looked behind me to see nothing but an empty corridor. It was only Esme's footsteps that I heard.

"Alice! Oh thank goodness. I was so worried," she said, embracing me.

"Alice!" I looked to my right to see Bella and Rosalie running towards me. Bella quickly grabbed me into a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!" she said.

"Same to you guys," I replied. Rosalie gave me an apologetic smile and I smiled at her, reassuring her that everything was okay between us.

"Right so, let's get a move on. You lost the other guard?" They nodded. "Great. Anyone have an idea as to where the guys might be?"

"I'm guessing they are upstairs, in Billy's office most likely," Rosalie said.

"That seems reasonable. Do you have any idea where that is exactly?" I asked.

"Yes. Both Esme and I have been there. We should be able to find it," she answered confidently.

I motioned for her to lead the way. I helped Bella up and followed Rosalie and Esme in the direction they had been going before I had collided with them. Soon enough, we found ourselves nearing the entrance of the mansion; I could see two guards ahead of us with their backs toward us, standing next to the large dark door.

We only a few meters from the staircase, but we would have to be completely soundless to not be noticed. After all, these guards were all likely to have amazing senses. I looked over at Rosalie, who appeared to be contemplating, our chances. I gave her a look, telling her that we didn't have much time to mull things over. She nodded at me before pushing us out of view and stepping out in the room.

"Don't follow me," she whispered before stepping towards the guards. I looked at her in confusion but obeyed her request.

"Hello boys," she said. They whipped around looking at her in shock.

"What do you think you're doing out here Hale?" The black haired man said. She shrugged innocently.

"Not much. How about you?" she said.

"Don't mock us! Now tell me how the hell you got out," he said stepping towards her. She moved and they followed, watching her closely.

I now understood what she was doing. She was distracting them, giving up her freedom so we could get upstairs. We couldn't help her now. If we did, we'd just all get caught, which would be no help to anyone. Reluctantly, Bella, Esme and I began to creep towards the stairs while their backs were to us.

"Mock you? Whatever do you mean?" Rosalie said in fake, sweet voice. Once we reached the bottom step, we ran up them as quietly as we could. Esme made a right and we followed her, praying Rose would be okay.

"She'll be fine," Esme told us, though I could tell she was trying to convince herself as well as Bella and me.

"It's somewhere down here," Esme said. "I think it might be…"

"There you are," a voice cut her off from behind us. I froze and shared a panicked look with Bella. Before I could process what was happening, we were all seized by the two guards from earlier and one I didn't recognize.

"Where's the blond?" the one I had bit asked.

"Jeff and Nick have her downstairs," the other answered. Please let her be okay.

"Let's get them locked back up then."

"No. Let's take them to Billy. He'll be concerned that they managed to escape in the first place. He will want to know about this," the new guard said. The others agreed before leading us down, past another staircase and to the door at the end.

I could hear murmurs coming from inside. The one holding me knocked on the door. The voices stopped. There was a moment of silence before the door cracked open.

"What?" a familiar voice barked. _Carl_. I shuddered as he eyed us, clearly wondering why we were here.

"We need to speak with Billy," the one gripping Bella said. Carl hesitated before opening up the door and allowing us access. We were pushed through and I heard the door close behind me.

We were in a large office, with bookcases lining the walls and a bulky oak desk under the window across the room. There were five chairs in front of the desk, three of them occupied. My eyes landed on the figure with messy blond hair. He looked at me, confused and worried. As anxious as I was, I couldn't stop the relief of seeing him wash over me.

"What?" the man behind the desk said impatiently. Billy. He looked to be in his forties or fifties with dark hair and eyes. He sat in a black wheelchair.

"We thought you should know that the captives have escape."

"What!" Billy said in disbelief.

"They managed to escape the basement sir."

"You mean to tell me that two teenagers and a mom escaped numerous, trained guards," he said in a deadly calm voice. The guys who held us didn't respond. I could tell they were afraid of Billy.

Before Billy could say anything more, there was another knock at the door. Billy looked frustrated but motioned for Carl to see who was interrupting. Carl opened the door and I saw the two door guards coming in with a struggling Rosalie.

"I stand corrected. You let _four_ defenseless girls get passed you!" Billy said angrily. His face seemed to be growing redder every second.

"We…we're sorry sir," one of the guards stuttered.

"You do you have any idea what position this would put me in if The Volturi were to find out?" said Billy. "That we are incapable of keeping four girls in detainment?"

The Volturi? Who are they? Wasn't Billy the head guy? My mind was swimming with questions.

"What do you suggest we do sir?" Carl asked.

Billy sighed. "Perhaps we should relocate them to a more…secure area."

"Billy, we did what you asked. What other use do you have for Esme and Rosalie?" Edward said speaking for the first time. He looked at us, staring at Bella longingly and Esme with worry.

"Would you prefer I let the guards do what they want with them?" Billy asked. The guard behind me snickered at Rosalie.

"No!" Jasper and Emmett screamed, standing up and looking like they were going to attack the guy. He gulped.

"Relax," he told Jasper and Emmett. "Just… put them back and increase security down there until I say otherwise. As for you three, you are free to leave for the moment. Do not leave the property," he said dismissing us all. We were pushed back out into the hallway before Carl slammed the door after us.

I looked pleadingly at Jasper before I was pulled down the stairs.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Thanks to** happyhunting, Rosie Hale**, **UrJustAsSaneAsIAm, **and** XxXStupid Shiny Volvo OwnerXxX **for adding Capture My Heart to your communities! I really appreciate it! Please review and let me know your thoughts about this chapter ******


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 23**

**Rosalie's POV**

We had failed. Our attempt at escape completely back fired, blowing our only chance. There's no chance of getting a second try, not now that we are being watched like hawks. I was incredibly surprised when I met Alice and Bella, to be honest. I hadn't expected my brother's captives to want to help us. And I am now eternally grateful for their efforts.

But I also find myself curious. I can't help but wonder what exactly happened while they were with Edward and Jasper. How exactly could they possibly have become friends? It didn't seem to fit. And even more so, the look my brother gave Alice was intense. Too intense to be considered friendly concern.

Though with all my questions, I also can't help but understand how their friendship came to be. If we weren't in this situation, I could easily see myself befriending Alice and Bella. Yes, we are all total opposites, but I respect our differences and I can see how we are bonding even under these strange circumstances.

I was becoming fairly anxious at this point, waiting for whatever decision Billy was going to come to about us. He had said that we would be put back here temporarily, meaning we could be leaving the mansion all together. Seeing my brother and even Edward again made me realize that I can't be separated from them again. And I think that Bella and Alice feel the same way.

I know that it will be even harder for Esme. To be ripped away from Jasper and Edward once was devastating for her, but for it to happen twice to her would be unbearable. Esme's largest concern, and even passion, is caring for us. She would do anything for us and now I wish I could somehow give her what she wants; her family back.

But my hope is slowly dissolving. I'm finding myself unable to come up with a scenario in which we all end up okay. And though I'd never admit it to anyone, it scares me.

"Rosalie?" Bella said, interrupting my thoughts. I looked over to see her wide eyes looking at me with concern.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" she asked. I laughed without humor.

"Perfect. Just perfect. Why, don't I look okay?" It came out harsher than I had intended, but I hoped she would understand the pressure I was feeling. She looked embarrassed.

"No, you look fine…it's just, I was wondering if you were _feeling_ okay? I mean I can tell you're strong, but I know it's a lot to handle." I was a little surprised. She was more perceptive than I had thought. I was usually good at hiding any worries that I had before. Maybe it all _was_ too much for me to handle this time.

I smiled at her. "I can handle it. I mean, I don't really have a choice, do I?"

She nodded. "I suppose that's true. I'd just hate for you to give up too soon."

"How can you be so positive that it will turn out okay?" I asked.

"I don't. But feeling hopeless won't help any. I mean, I didn't think we would make it as far as we did. And I just think, if we keep trying, we could get even farther." She shrugged. "Maybe I'm crazy, but I think we could have a better chance if we don't give up. Maybe we'll surprise ourselves again." I looked at her. She really _did_ make a good point.

"Thanks for the encouragement Bella," I told her sincerely. She smiled at me. My gaze drifted over towards Alice, who was speaking softly to Esme. Esme seemed to giving a similar pep talk to her.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"How exactly did you two befriend my brother and Edward?" I knew the curiosity leaked through my voice. She seemed to be struggling for an answer.

"I guess…well I don't know. I guess we just realized that they weren't bad people. And once we started talking we saw how guilty they felt. After that, it was pretty easy to befriend them. They really are great guys," she finished. She had a small smile on her face.

"They really are good people," I confirmed. "And you and Alice don't deserve this either," I added.

"Nor do you or Esme." I nodded in agreement before turning away from her.

**Bella's POV**

I lay awake, staring up at the ceiling. I didn't know the time, but I could tell it was late. Rose, Alice, and Esme were all asleep beside me, the sound of their heavy breathing filling the quiet of the room. The bare walls that held no windows seemed to make the room darker. I could barely see my own hand in front of me. The crack under the door let little light in.

I rubbed my eyes, silently begging myself to fall asleep. I knew it was no good. I always had trouble sleeping when I have a lot on my mind. It's like the first day of school. I can never sleep the night before the first day because of nerves, of not knowing what would happen the next day; if I would be happy or not with the new school year.

Weird connection, I know. It's obviously not a very similar situation, but it feels a little like that, only my nerves are magnified about ten times. I wouldn't put it past me to start hyperventilating some time soon.

I made a frustrated noise as I turned over on my side, facing away from the door, and squeezed my eyes shut. _Fall asleep_, I commanded myself. _Please_. I wasn't listening to myself very well.

Suddenly, I heard a noise from outside, temporarily stopping my mental battle with myself. I knew the guards at left a little while ago, so I figured it must be the replacements. They weren't in a rush considering we were sleeping. Not to mention we aren't much of a threat in our current melancholy state. Our failed escape attempt really hit us hard.

What I heard next surprised me though. Someone was opening the door. My eyes shot open and I held my breath, afraid of whom was here and what they would want. As the door swung open, the dim light from the hall shone through and I squinted at the sudden impact on my eyes.

I began to breathe again, remembering that I was supposed to be sleeping. I hoped I would be convincing. Maybe they wouldn't hurt me if I was.

The door shut behind the person who had entered and I heard faint footsteps walking across the carpet. They sounded like they were coming towards _me_. My eyes snapped shut as I bit my lip to stop myself from making any kind of panicked sound. They were so close I could hear their breathing.

I started to scream when someone touched my shoulder, but a hand shot to my mouth. I was breathing so hard now that I was surprised no one else woke up.

"Bella," a soothing voice said. _Edward_.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, though my voice was muted under his hand. I turned around to face him, a little disappointed that I could barely see him in the dark. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay away," he whispered. "If you want to get some sleep I could leave…"

"No!" I whispered. "Stay. I need you here." I must have sounded too attached but at that point I couldn't even care. I was too excited that he came to see me.

He placed a hand on my cheek and leaned closer, attempting to look into my eyes. It was difficult to see though. I patted the space next to me and he lay down beside me.

"I'm sorry," he said. I shook my head, not knowing if he could see it or not.

"How in the world could you think this is _your_ fault? Not possible my dear," I told him. He chuckled lightly.

"No, I suppose not." I pushed closer to him and he wrapped an arm around me, kissing my forehead lightly. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I've been better," I admitted. "But you have to know I don't blame you," I said firmly. "I love you."

"And you are my everything," he responded softly. I searched for his lips in the dark and kissed him slowly when ours met. He pulled away after awhile.

"I need to be going. I'm not even supposed to be down here. It'll take me at least ten minutes to sneak back to my room." I nodded reluctantly, but noticed he made no move to get up.

"Maybe just a few more minutes," I suggested and snuggled closer to him, closing my eyes.

***

"BELLA, EDWARD YOU IDIOTS!"

My eyes snapped open and I sat up. My eyes met those of a much distorted Rosalie. I looked over to see Edward yawning beside me. _Oh shit_. We fell asleep.

"Do you guys have a death wish or something?" she yelled at us.

"Rosalie calm down. Do you want to draw attention to the guards?" Edward said. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. I was beginning to realize that it was easy to spark anger in her.

"Edward what are you doing here?" Alice's voice came from the other side of the room. I looked to see Esme and Alice looking at us curiously. It was the first time in all the weeks I had known him that Edward was speechless. Esme suddenly smiled, realizing why he was here. For me.

"Oh you didn't Edward," Rosalie said. "You fell for the girl you kidnapped!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Congratulations on making this all the more complicated!" I flinched at her seething words.

"Yeah? Well what about Jasper?!" he retorted. Rosalie looked confused before she turned towards Alice, who was avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Alice?" Rosalie said in disbelief. "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

"As if you didn't suspect this Rose," Esme spoke up. "I think it's wonderful the boys have found someone." She said smiling at me. I returned it timidly.

"Yeah, yeah it's just great. But have you overlooked the fact that Edward isn't supposed to be here?"

"Rosalie's right. This will only anger Billy even more," Alice agreed.

"I can get back," Edward reasoned. Rosalie shook her head.

"The guards," she pointed out. I looked over at Edward. He looked distressed.

"Well, well, well isn't this interesting." We all turned to see Billy in the doorway. He must have come sometime during the yelling.

"I must say, that was a very interesting show you put on for me. Bravo" he said, mockingly clapping. Edward glared.

"I must say Edward; I'm disappointed in your betrayal. I'll make sure not to trust you on your own again." We were all speechless. What could we say? We were caught in the act. And depending on how much he heard, we could be in even more trouble.

"Now, now everyone let's not just stand around. Emmett," Billy called as Emmett came through followed by Jasper, who only had eyes for Alice. "Please escort Edward here upstairs to my office."

"I'm not going anywhere," Edward retorted.

"I can assure you that your little girlfriend here will not be hurt in your absence." Edward continued to glare. It didn't seem to have any effect on Billy at all. Finally Billy sighed.

"Fine then. If you wish for Carl to escort these ladies elsewhere…"

"Not a chance in hell," Rosalie said. Billy looked at her surprised. He smiled at her menacingly.

"Well my dear you can be the first to go."

"Don't touch her," Jasper and Emmett yelled. Jasper looked at Emmett questioningly.

"Enough." Billy said impatiently. "We have much to do. I suggest you three get up to my office before something happens to our guests," he said before he pushed himself out of the room.

**I apologize for the long wait! I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment for you. Let me know your thoughts! Thanks :)**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Just a quick note I wanted to make: For the sake of this story, Charlie is much more important in the law enforcement in this fan fiction. He isn't just a chief in forks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 24**

**Alice's POV**

I glanced at Rosalie. She has been staring at the wall ever since Edward left, while I have been trying to find the courage to talk to her. She didn't exactly look thrilled when she found out about me and Jasper.

And quite frankly, I know I should have told her. She shouldn't have found out that way. Luckily Esme seemed to be taking it well. I half expected her to start planning Bella and Edward's wedding.

I glanced over at Rosalie again. This time she caught my eye. My eyes widened and I quickly looked away. I now knew what it was like to have her mad at you and did not look forward to it. Finally, she sighed.

"Is there something you need to say?" she asked impatiently. I looked down at my hands.

"Listen Rose, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about your brother and I." I looked up at her carefully and she raised an eyebrow.

"You think I hadn't figured it out? With the way Bella blushes at the mention of Edward and the way Jasper looks at you. It wasn't hard," she said, half heartedly laughing. "My brother has never looked at someone like he did you. Never." I fought back a smile.

"So you're not mad?" I asked. She shook her head. I was confused. Why was she so distant if she wasn't upset about Jasper and I?

"I'm not mad at you," she said. "Edward however is getting on my last nerve. He is too careless in his actions, he needs to think! He drives me crazy sometimes…."

I couldn't help but laugh. They were fighting just like siblings.

"So, when are you gonna tell Jasper about Emmett?" I asked casually.

"What? No-Emmett's not- huh- no-I" she stuttered, eyes wide.

Luckily for her, she was saved as the door opened, revealing Jasper.

"Jazz!" I exclaimed. He smiled at me, though I could see the pain in his eyes. Esme rushed up and embraced him in a motherly hug.

"How are all of you?" he asked as he sat between Rosalie and I. Bella and Esme came over and sat across from us.

"We're fine, really," I assured him. No point in making him worry more than he already was.

"Good. Well, I don't have much time," he said, glancing up at the door, "but I have some information I thought you should hear."

"About what?" asked Esme.

"The Volturi?" I questioned. Jasper nodded.

"What are they? Like a mob or something?" Rosalie scoffed. Jasper gave her a look, which she returned in disbelief.

"I wouldn't say that they are exactly like the mob, in the sense that they like to think they are working for the common good. They oversee by their own rules, completely secret of course, but interfere where they feel necessary."

"Okay, but what as that got to do with us?" I asked, trying to cover up my shock and even disbelief that this could be true.

"Well, Billy works for them, as you have heard. Not that he has direct contact with them frequently, but he does their bidding in what they consider smaller issues." He looked up and met my eyes, checking to see I was holding up okay. I gave a small nod for him and he continued.

"And how are you and Bella connected? Well, Charlie Swan."

"My dad?!?" Bella exclaimed.

"Apparently Charlie has been suspicious of Billy and The Volturi for quite some time. He's even made efforts to getting them exposed, though he hasn't had much success. But it's enough to make Billy feel nervous. The last thing he wants is to get the Volturi involved directly."

I caught Bella's eye. The fear there was evident.

"Of course, there is also the much simpler reason you're here: ransom,"

"And who better to take for ransom money than the daughters of the man threatening to expose you?" I finished for Jasper. He nodded solemnly.

"In Billy's mind, he is not only collecting the money he needs, but also letting Charlie know who he is messing with, all in one shot," Jasper said.

We all fell silent. It all made sense, in a twisted kind of way. Still, I'm grateful to know more about the enemy, about who we are dealing with. The more we knew the better. And from what I can grasp, we need to get out, as well as keep the Volturi out of it. If they become involved, we have no chance.

"So why hasn't Billy let Charlie know that he's kidnapped us for ransom?" Bella asked.

"I'm guessing that he wants Charlie to suffer longer because he has been working against Billy. He feels that Charlie deserves to panic before realizing you two are alive and safe," Jasper answered.

"But it should be soon right?" Bella asked in a small voice.

"I would think so. It's already been weeks," said Jasper.

"Then we can just wait until the ransom is paid and we can go. I'm sure my dad will come up with the money somehow." I could sense the hope Bella was starting to feel. I however, felt no better than before Jasper walked in.

"Bella no." Everyone looked at me as I spoke. "What about Rosalie and Esme? Jasper and Edward…even Emmett? Do you really think they will be free too?" I could see Bella realizing I was right. We were still screwed.

"Alice, don't worry about us," Jasper said, almost pleadingly. "We'll be fine. We have completed his orders." I knew him well enough to know he didn't believe his own words.

"Yes, but does he trust you now? Do you think your mistake will go unpunished?!" We stared at each other, both too stubborn to break the gaze and give in.

All our eyes shot to the door however when Emmett suddenly burst into the room.

"Jasper, Billy needs you in his office," Emmett told us. Jasper looked back at us all, his eyes landing on me last.

"Oh just go, we're fine," Rosalie said waving a hand at him. And with that they were gone.

**A/N: Short yes, but very important. Let your thoughts be heard through a review :)**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Short yes, but very important. Let your thoughts be heard through a review :)**

**disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 25**

**Alice's POV**

"Listen, I've been thinking about this," I told her, " and I think we need to get a message out to Charlie." Bella just looked at me like I was crazy.

But as I thought through everything more and more, it made perfect sense to me. Get a message to Charlie, and we could be saved. If anything, I can't believe to took me so long to think of it.

"Before you object, just hear me out. If we can let Charlie know where we are and who has us, he can send us help. This way, we can all go free," I finished, thinking of Jasper and feeling a sudden burst of hope as I said the words out loud.

Bella only sighed.

"Look Alice, what you are saying makes sense, it really does. But honestly, do you really think we will be able to find a way to communicate with anyone in the outside world?" She raised and eyebrow as I smiled.

"Well you see, that is where Emmett comes in." She considered that for a moment.

"And when do you expect to see Emmett and inform him of you brilliant plan?" she asked, in a doubtful tone, but with a small amount of underlying hope. She wants to go home just as much as I do.

"Well I haven't completely figured that out yet." She rolled her eyes. "BUT," I continued more firmly, "I have a feeling he'll drop by soon enough."

"Whys that?" asked Bella.

"Rosalie," I stated simply.

"Rosalie?" This time, I rolled my eyes.

"Open your eyes Bella."

***

I felt smug when I saw Emmett walk through the door. Granted, it wasn't until late the next day and I was beginning to feel disheartened, but I would never admit that to Bella now that I have won.

I simply smiled and she rolled her eyes in response.

"Still dosen't mean your plan will work," she reminded me. I shrugged, before returning my attention to Emmett, whose gaze was locked with Rosalies.

"Emmett," I greeted. He tore his eyes away from the beautiful blonde to smile at me.

"Hey kid," he said. I scowled, knowing I wasn't but a few years younger than him.

"Listen, I have a favor to ask of you," I said in the nicest voice I could.

"Sure kido, what do you need?" he asked.

"So you promise to do it?" He eyed me curiously.

"I can try."

"I need you to get a message to Bella's dad," I told him quietly.

I put my hand up to quiet him, before continuing to fill him in.

**Edward's POV**

After being dismissed, I made my way to the kitchens for lunch. Lately I have found myself trying to stay occupied at every moment. No matter how much I try to distract myself however, my thoughts always drift back to her.

_Bella. _

Everytime I think of her, I feel a variety of emotions come spilling into me. And they all seem to contradict themselves.

_Happiness, sadness, _

_love, guilt, _

_desire, hopelessness._

How happy I can be when I am around her, yet sad at what I have out her through. The love I feel for her seems to grow for her, as does the guilt. And my desire for her presence seems to have intensified, but so does my hopelessness of being near her.

Then add to that the guilt of dragging my mother and adopted sister into this mess. I'm surprised I have been able to keep myself together relatively well. And I know Jasper is feeling the same. I can barely keep him from telling Billy to go f- well, telling him to let them go to put it nicely.

I even miss being around Rosalie and that's saying something. As much as I love her she can be a bit _overwhelming_ at times.

I finally made it down the stairs and was turning left towards the kitchen door. When I walked in, I found the room empty, all except for Emmett, sitting at the island in the middle of the room.

He looked up as I walked across the room and opened the fridge.

"Hey Ed," he said.

"Hey," I responded, pulling out a coke and turning towards him. I looked to see emmett holding a cell phone.

"PLanning on making a call?" I asked.

"I just did actually," he told me.

"You know Billy dosen't want us contacting anyone on the outside," I pointed out.

"They didn't tell you?" he questioned.

"Apparently not. Who didn't tell me what?"

He sighed. "Alice had me call Charlie," I froze. What the hell could she have been thinking?

"She has a plan I guess," he continued.

"And you agreed? Do you realize how risky this is. What if Billy finds out?"

"Well we won't give him a chance to." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"So, a plan huh?" He nodded.

" I think it could actually work. Alice seems pretty confident about it."

"Of course she does," I muttered. "Care to fill me in then?"

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry sorry sorry!!! I feel horrible about this wait, but please review anyway???And did I mention I was sorry? **


End file.
